


Big Sea High School

by FlyingDutchess



Series: Big Sea Highschool [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Babysitting, Break Up, Cheating, Developing Friendships, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, False Accusations, Fights, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Football, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Funny, High School, Inappropriate Humor, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Popularity, Rough Sex, Slice of Life, Smut, Stalking, Study Date, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Texting, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingDutchess/pseuds/FlyingDutchess
Summary: Taking the one piece characters and throwing them into the modern world giving them the slice of life :)
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Makino, Baby 5/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Boa Hancock/Monkey D. Luffy, Charlotte Pudding/Vinsmoke Sanji, Franky & Nico Robin, Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Kohza/Nefertari Vivi, Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Nami, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji, Rebecca & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Series: Big Sea Highschool [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202930
Kudos: 17





	1. Bumping Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly Reminder, this is just fan fiction, I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, Just a fan :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have already finished season one of the story, I'm currently editing these chapters and uploading them here. The full twenty chapters should be up by Monday. Excuse the first couple chapters for being short, I used my phone to write this story.

My oh my, Big Sea High School, a busy public high school with over three thousand enrolled students. Home of the Waves. A thousand students in each year, from first year to third year. The enormous school is set on its large property in the New World County. 

Flaunting her long straightened orange hair down her back, her cute pearl earrings and pink tinted lips on her lightly tanned skin. Freckled face Nami walks the hallway with her upturned nose heading to the debate club. Sitting in the top three of her graduating class definitely gave her attention from the teachers, administrators and school board. She had already received several university offers and summer school invites from prestigious colleges globally. 

"Bet you can't beat me to the field house." A slim-lean, tall boy with black hair and tan skin teases his long nose, kinky haired friend. He took off running down the hall without receiving an answer and his friend ran after him hoping to catch him up. 

Just as Nami looks up from her hand which was decorated with a beautiful golden bracelet and matching gold watch. Checking the time, she's going to arrive early.....THUD! 

"Ow!" Her bum ache from landing so harshly onto the tiled floor. 

"I'm so sorry." The tanned skin boy out reaches his hand helping her on her feet. 

Before she could've said anything to him, he and his company were dashing down the hall. "Tsk, first years." She says and rolls her eyes.  
\---  
In the field house, specifically the boys football locker room. Pieces of clothes were being thrown around and highschool boys were walking around in underwear. The black haired boy and his long nose friend made it in time for practice. 

They were stopped right before the locker room door by a tall buff white haired man with an undercut and two cigars in his mouth. 

"Where are you two coming from?" He questions them. 

"Detention." The wide eyed boy says bluntly. 

"You're giving me seventy push ups after practice." He motions for Luffy to get inside and get changed. 

"Usopp." He says while his back is turned. 

"Y-yes sir, coach Smoker?" The timid long nose boy answers. 

"Follow me.You need to restack the equipment." He says and walks away with the tall, lean, boy following behind him. 

"That is why I think we should provide better assistance to our agriculture life for climate change to change for the better." Nami states as she stands tall and confident on the practice podium in the classroom. 

A round of applause coming from the club members who sat in the audience, cheering for their club president. 

"Perfect! You're more than ready for competition Nami." Minister of the Left, the coach for the debate team applauds. 

She steps down from the podium and takes her seat in the audience to watch her teammates perform. She didn't mind watching her teammates practice their debate speech nor had a problem critiquing them, but she knew that she would have to really pull her weight for this week's competition.  
\---  
After the club was finished, Nami and her blue haired friend Vivi walked out to the football field to watch the football team practice. They walk out to the field every once in a while to watch the team practice because of Vivi's crush on the second year, Koza. Number eighteen. 

"Why don't you talk to him?" Nami suggested. 

"The upperclassmen are always mean to the underclassmen, it's like a tradition. I mean even if I looked at him he wouldn't even dare look my way." 

"Not all upperclassmen are mean...I'm nice to you." Nami comforts. 

"Well, you were my orientation leader over the summer. You were nice to all of us." 

Nami and Vivi watch from behind the fence, the brutality of the sport made then cringe anytime the players collide or shove each other. During the break, a jersey with the number fifty three on it jogs over to the nearby bench on the field for a sip of water. Taking off his helmet so he can get a better aim for the water bottle to shoot water into his mouth. After four gulps he wiped his mouth and looked at the two girls standing behind the fence, the sweat glistening on his tan skin he puts his helmet back on and jogs back to the team. 

"Monkey D. Luffy." Nami says and rolls her eyes. 

"Heh yeah, the most popular first year. So many upperclassmen know about him." 

"Yeah, because his brother Sabo is in third year. A popular one at that. It's getting late and I have to babysit tonight." 

"Come on, let's get to the bus stop." Vivi says walking off with Nami and out the school gates. 

After the two girls went their separate ways, taking separate busses. Nami arrives at the residence she's working at tonight. With two knocks on the door she waits a while until the door opens to reveal a green haired woman holding a brown haired baby no older than two years old. 

"Ah Nami, I'm so glad you came in early. I had to leave out early and was just about to call you. SJ's (Shanks junior) dinner is in the refrigerator, but if he doesn't want it you can order some pizza for you two to share. The money is on the counter." 

"Cool, when will you be back?" Nami checks her watch. 

"I won't be gone for too long. Shanks and I are just heading to dinner and a movie." 

"Okay," the lady gives her child to Nami and puts on her boots and coat, "Have fun Makino." Nami says while the lady heads out the door. 

"Alright SJ, what should we do?" Nami puts the boy down on the couch and sits next to him. 

She turns the television on for the little boy to watch cartoons while she scrolls through her social media to check any messages from friends. Being one of the most popular girls at school, of course she had a boyfriend. Long blonde hair that was shaggy like, covering his left eye. Vinsmoke Sanji. 

She massages him and looks over at the little boy who was immersed with the colorful television flashing colors. Remembering she didn't eat much at lunch, but an orange and some water, she dials a number on her phone to order some pizza.  
\--- 

"Are we going to the arcade tonight?" A boy shorter than Luffy and Usopp, wearing a pink baseball hat asks with a Lollipop in his mouth. 

The three of them walk to the bus stop outside the school gates. 

"I can't, Shanks asked me to babysit SJ tonight." Luffy says picking his nose then wiping it on Usopp. 

"H-hey!" Usopp exclaims and hits him on the arm. 

"Well, what about Friday? I need to release all this stress that's been building up from anatomy class." The small boy sighs. 

Usopp squints his eyes and puckers his lips ready to tease their small friend. "Well Chopper, why don't you ask Milky on a date?" 

"N-no stupid! D-don't be ridiculous." He argues back. 

A four wheel vehicle pulls up in the front of the teens. "Ah. This is my bus, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Luffy waves goodbye at his friends and finds a seat on the bus. 

The bus ride wasn't long; they were only heading to East Blue district which was fifteen minutes away and thirty two away if you're walking on foot. Luffy fixes his damp hair in a bun with a few strands resting on his forehead. He unlocks his phone to message his brother Sabo that he'd be home late because he'll be at Uncle Shanks house babysitting. 

After he sends the message he goes on Kumagram and scrolls down his timeline. Double tapping on photos that he thought were cool and unique. His thumb lingers over a certain photo, a busty woman with pale skin, blue eyes and black hair. He knew her all too well, she was his sex education teacher in first semester and his.....first time. 

He clicks her profile wondering why he still follows her, he scrolls down her feed seeing her post sexual photos and pictures of her advertising some clothing line called FashionClover. The bus stops at another bus stop, but this time in East Blue district.  
\---

Nami dances around with SJ making him giggly and excited. They had been dancing around to the music being played on the television for a few minutes now waiting for the pizza to be delivered. 

Earlier, SJ grew hungry and tugged Nami skirt for some food. She rested her homework book down and went to heat up his mash potato and peas in the microwave. 

"Here comes the airplane." Nami makes the noise of an airplane with her mouth while pretending the spoon was a plane. 

Unfortunately, SJ didn't like the food and spilled it all over Nami school blouse. Nami chuckles and takes her blouse off to wear her camisole which was underneath. Putting the food aside, she turns up the television volume and starts dancing which SJ willingly danced with her. 

There's a loud knock at the door which caught them both off guard. She scoops up SJ in her hand and looks out the window first. No car? 

"Who is it?" She asks loudly so the person behind the door can hear. 

"Makino? It's Luffy!" The voice answers back. 

"What is he doing here?" Nami thought to herself then opened the door. 

There stood Monkey D. Luffy, his bag slung over his shoulder and hair styled in a man bun. He cocks his brow at the orange haired girl holding the little baby who excitedly reaches out for him. 

"What are you doing here?" They both ask in unison.  
□●□ 

A/N: hey guys thanks for supporting me and this new story I'm writing. This is a LUNA fanfic for my LUNA fans out there, but in a high school setting. Hope you liked this chapter♡


	2. Two Babysitters?

"I'm here to babysit." 

"I'm here babysitting." 

They say at the same time. Nami eyes him up and down and sees that SJ is excited to see him as the little toddler reaches out for the tall lean boy. She steps aside and nods her head for him to come in. He throws his backpack on the floor and heads over to the fridge. 

"Did Makino cook? I'm starving." He shuffles items around in the fridge looking for already prepared food. 

"How rude! Get out of their fridge and explain why you're here." Nami puts SJ down and let him crawl to Luffy. 

Luffy takes an apple and closes the fridge to pick up the little boy that was tugging on his pants, he takes the first bite, "I already told you, I'm babysitting." He walks past her and sits on the couch with the baby in his lap. 

Nami turns around to see him sitting so carefree on the couch with the little boy cuddling him. 

"B-but there can't be two of us. There must be some miscommunication. Are you sure you're supposed to babysit tonight?" 

"Yeah." He finishes the apple and gives it to Nami. She aggressively throws it at his head. 

"Listen up, there's only payment for one of us tonight and it's mine." Nami places her hand on her chest affirming her seriousness. 

"I'm just here for the food. Are you gonna cook something? I'm starving and I'm pretty sure SJ is hungry too." He switches the channel between sports and cartoons. 

"I ordered pizza a while ago, it hasn't arrived yet." 

"Wait, who are you anyway? You're wearing my school's uniform. Are you a first year like me?" Luffy looks over to get a good look at her again. 

"I'm Nami, a second year." 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Monkey D. Luffy." He gives her a cheeky smile. 

Again, there's another knock at the door. It must be the pizza. Nami takes the money off the counter and looks out the curtains again to be sure it was them. She opens the door and greets the driver, then pays them and waves them off. After resting the pizza on the kitchen island, Luffy walks over with SJ and places him in his highchair. 

Nami tried to reach for a kiddie plate in the cabinet, but is was too short. Luckily, Luffy is there to reach over her and grab the plate for her. She thanks him and takes the smallest slice of pizza for the toddler to eat. 

Without her telling him what to do, Luffy grabs nine slices for himself leaving five more slices in the box. Nami furrows her brow then takes one slice herself. Only sitting down for what felt like a minute, Luffy already devoured his slices and started dozing off. 

"He must've been hungry and tired from practice early." Nami thought. She looks over to her right to find that the little toddler had too fallen asleep with a piece of pepperoni on his shirt. She then checks her phone to see if her boyfriend had messaged her back, still nothing. Without hesitating she calls him instead....again, no answer. "He never ignores my calls or text..." she says to herself finishing the last bite of her pizza. 

Normally she doesn't do this because they're supposed to have a trusting relationship, but she scrolls through his Kumagram feed and checks who he was following. All women and some cooking pages. She then goes to check his recent likes. All women and he even commented underneath a girl with brunette pigtails who has cake batter on her cheek. 

She rests her phone down and goes to take care of SJ and make sure he sleeps comfortably in his crib. Packing up her homework that was on the coffee table she gathers her stuff together ready to leave. She gently pokes Luffy in his side with her umbrella. 

"Mn....morning already?" He yawns, stretching his arms and back. 

"No you dummy, I'm leaving. Sj is asleep in his crib so keep an ear out." She scowls at him, obviously bothered by something. 

"Makino and Shanks came home?" He looks around for the familiar redhead. 

"No, something came up at home and I have to leave." 

Luffy stares at her before pulling his phone out to check the time. A quarter past eight. “It's normally dark at this hour, she shouldn't walk alone." He thought. 

"You should wait until Shanks and Makino come back, so I can walk you home." 

"No....I'll be fine. I live in Cocoyashi. It's a seventeen minute bus ride." 

"Call or text me when you get home, here's my number." Luffy held his hand out for Nami to give him her phone. She hesitates at first then lets him have it.  
\---

On the partially empty bus she rode to Cocoyashi, she couldn't help but think of what else Sanji could be doing behind her back if he was liking all these other girls pictures and following them. It made her stomach churn. They had been dating since they were first years. She needs to confront him when he returns from his culinary club's competition in France.   
Getting off the bus, she arrives home safe and sound. 

"You're back pretty early. Normally you're here after eleven." Her purple haired, tatted up sister Nojiko says as she switches from channel to channel on the television. 

"I'm fortunate tonight. There was another babysitter who showed up." 

"Did you guys get into a catfight about who's getting paid?" 

"Haha no, I just wanted to rest up as much as possible for this weekend competition." Nami grabs an orange juice slush out the freezer. 

"Who are you guys competing against?" 

"Our rivals, Over Blue High." 

"Goodluck kiddo, sadly, I'll be out of town this week to attend the market sale." 

"No worries." Nami goes to her room and closes the door behind her. 

She takes off her uniform and throws it in the hamper then steps in for a hot bath to ease her mind. She and Sanji-kun never had no issues in their relationship. Sure he's kind to other females because he's a gentleman, but it made her wonder if he's a lady's man or her personal boyfriend. She doesn't like to share money and certainly wouldn't want to share her boyfriend. 

After soaking in the now warm water for thirty minutes or so she steps out and realizes she forgot to text Luffy. She sits on her bed wrapped in her towel and shoots him a text "Hey, Luffy, it's Nami. I reached home about thirty minutes ago, I was just washing up." She messages. 

Not thirty seconds went by when she got a notification from the monkey boy, "Okay, cool. Have a good night :)" It reads. 

"You too." she texts back. She smiles to herself and puts the phone on her nightstand and gets dressed for bed. 

Laying in bed facing the ceiling, scrolling through Kumagram she comes across Luffy's account in the suggestion for recently added contact. A little investigation never hurt nobody. She clicks onto his page and is amazed at how many followers he has. Three thousand, four hundred and thirty. Nine photos posted with roughly over two thousand likes on each post. 

"I knew he was a popular first year, but not this popular." She says to herself. To her surprise she has a lot of mutuals who follow him. While strolling his feed she sees that he's active, "Should I text him to see if he's home as well? It's almost eleven." She thought to herself. 

Out of nowhere she receives an incoming video call...  
□●□●

Yasss, another chapter done. I'm having so much fun writing all the drama in this story. 

Just to clear up a few things before I move on:  
1st yrs: 16-19  
2nd yrs: 20-24  
3rd yrs: 25-28 

Sabo is a 3rd year student because he's really smart and skipped 1st yr. Nami is also smart but she decided not to skip a year. 

That's all, if you have any questions leave them down below. ♡


	3. Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my LuNa fans, have no fear, Hancock is simply here for the plot :)

Accept or decline. Nami taps the green button and half smiles at the blonde boy on the next side of the screen. 

"Hey, Nami-san. I saw your message and missed your call, is everything okay?" Sanji asks. 

"Everything's fine Sanji-kun. I just miss you that's all." She pouts a little. 

"I miss you more, everything is so hectic with the competition, we've made it to the top five." 

"Yay go waves, I'm sure Mr. Aokiji will be proud of you guys." She smiles happily. 

"Well he isn't that hard to impress as the principal but, overall it's a good feeling to be top five. I met a lot of cool people here in France, there's even another school from Japan representing their school." 

"Oh nice, which school is it?" She asks while switching to the cool side of her pillow. 

"Gread Sea Academy. They're ranked first place right now. Speaking of, this is Pudding-chan, she specializes in baking." The brunette haired girl with the pigtails who's post Sanji commented under, waves at the camera in the background of the video call. 

Nami fakes a smile and greets her back. "This is my Nami-san who I've been telling you so much about." Pudding inches closer to the camera touching cheeks with Sanji. 

"Oh, she is gorgeous like you described." 

Nami blushes, he really was thinking about her while they're so far apart. She pushes the idea of confrontation to the back of her mind and lies down enjoying the call with her boyfriend. 

An hour later and the call ends, Nami is satisfied with what they discussed and how they kept each other updated. She still has doubt in the back of her mind, but puts it aside as Luffy profile was staring right back at her. She totally forgot what she was doing. She didn't really want to scroll any further, so she set her phone aside to get some rest for school.   
\---

Luffy walks his way home after being paid by Makino and Shanks for watching their son SJ. He got paid double because he has to give Nami her share after she had to leave early. Unlocking the door to his residence, there lies his grandfather sprawled on the couch sleeping with the television on. 

It was after eleven and Luffy sneaked up to his room where he threw his bag in the corner and just went to curl up in bed without changing out of his clothes from practice. 

He went straight to 'The Boyz' group chat to get caught up on the messages he missed. Laughing at the memes and videos Usopp sent, and reading Chopper panicky messages about Milky leaving him on sent.

"Hey you guys know that second year named Nami?" Luffy messages. 

He leaves his phone on the bed to strip out of his practice clothes, giving his friends some time to respond. Over his underwear he puts on some joggers and grabs a snack from his hidden stash in the closet. The phone on the bed lights up signaling that someone answered his question, he lies on his bed again chewing on some gummy worms reading his notification. 

"The fu-" Luffy stares at the message on his phone. It wasn't from the group chat, but from his old teacher. Boa. 

"Why did you unfollow me?" It read. Leaving her on open, he closes his eyes recalling how it all started.   
■■■  
Last Year Fall Time

"Luffy, can you stay back after class today? We need to have a talk about your grades." Hancock announces once the after school bell rang. 

Gloomy Luffy stays behind like his teacher asked. "I don't know why we're discussing my grades. I have straight A's....for some reason." 

"We're not going to talk about that. I noticed you not being your normal self anymore. I'm sorry for your loss. I can take you for something to eat on the weekend if you're feeling up to it." She fiddles with her fingers. 

"Where will we eat at?" 

"It's y-your c-choice." 

"I appreciate it Ms.Hammock." 

They exchanged numbers for their plan on the weekend and Luffy heads over to track n field practice before his Coach Lucci scolds him. 

The weekend came sooner than Luffy expected and in a blink of an eye he was sitting across from his teacher eating at Arlong's. She didn't touch her food much. She was just taking glances at him and looking away a lot whenever their eyes met. She was so nice that she even offered him her plate of food. A gray cloud loomed over him, he realized that he, Ace and Sabo ate here sometimes after school. 

It wasn't the same, especially sitting across from someone who doesn't know how he feels. 

"Ah, Luffy. Can we stop by my place after you are done eating? I forgot something very important at home." 

"Ok." 

Sitting on the couch of his teacher's condo where he was invited inside. He sat there comfortably. "This sofa must be expensive." He thought. 

Walking out in booty shorts and a small crop top with no bra on. Her nipples are clearly visible. She sits next to Luffy on the sofa. 

"Uh, why did you change?" 

"Well, I think we should watch something on television. After eating so much at Arlong's you must be in the mood to watch a movie. Maybe take your mind off things." 

He stares at her, "okay." Then turns his attention to the television. 

In the middle of the romantic adult movie Hancock chose. Luffy hears moaning on the side of him. He looks over to see his teacher playing with herself and playing with her nipple under her crop top, giving Luffy a view of her underboob. She's a busty woman everyone at school knew that. What confused Luffy was her looking at him lustfully. 

"I d-don't mind if y-you look," She looks away shyly, "y-you c-can t-t-touch me too." She takes his hand and places it on her boob making her gasp in excitement.   
■■■  
Picking up his phone again and messages her back "Leave me alone. Please.", he then goes back to the group chat seeing a butt load of messages from Usopp and Chopper. 

"She's the orange haired bombshell right? I heard she’s sitting at the top of the second year class ranks too." Usopp messaged. 

"I've seen her around, she's so nice and always waves at me. Why do you ask?" Chopper message reads. 

"I met her last night at Shank's house babysitting SJ." Luffy sends. 

"I should've gone with you, I hear she makes a great tutor. I could use some help in learning English." Usopp responds. 

"Milky responded!!" Chopper sends with dancing emojis. 

"Don't blow it!" Usopp advices. 

"Good luck Chopper, if she doesn't want you then it's her lost," Luffy messages, "I'm gonna go to bed it's been a long day and I have morning practice in the next few hours." 

With that being said, they say their goodnight and call it a night.   
■□●○


	4. Which Orange Hair Girl?

During lunchtime some of the football team are hanging out on the field bleachers. Luffy, Usopp, a guy with green hair and a pierced ear, a black haired boy with tattoos on his arms and a red haired boy with a scar on his face. Just casually hanging on the bleachers accompanied by some other students but, everyone had their little circle. 

"I just feel like it wasn't worth it, it tasted terrible too." The green haired guy complains obviously talking about alcohol. 

"How about stop spending your money on cheap alcohol zoro." Usopp rolls his eyes. 

"Drinking at your age can cause alcoholism ya'know." 

"Don't get cheeky because you have an A in biology Law." The red haired, known as Kid, scoffs at Law. 

“Yeah, doesn’t tattoos lead to skin cancer?” Zoro questions Law while leaning back on the bleachers.

Luffy didn't engage much in the conversation, his eyes were elsewhere, attentive at the girl with orange hair sitting under the tree across the field with her blue haired friend who Luffy assumed was Vivi. A light bulb went off in his head as if he remembered something. 

"You okay Luffy?" Zoro asks. 

"I'll be right back." He quickly jogs down the bleachers and makes his way across the field to where Nami and Vivi sat.   
\---

"And he was all like, 'this is Pudding-chan' and she waved in the camera." Nami mimics her boyfriend's voice. Vivi chuckles with a hand over her mouth at her impersonation. 

In the corner of Vivi's eye she sees a familiar black haired boy walking up to them. She waves at him. "Hey Luffy, what's up?" 

"Hey, I came to give something to Nami from the other night." He takes out a few dollar bills out of his pocket to show her the money. 

"You're giving me your pay?" Nami asks in surprise. 

"Well, not necessarily, it's your cut. Makino paid me both the both of us.”

He held out the thirty dollars for her take. 

"Thank you." She turns to put the money in her wallet then tucks it away in her bag. 

"I’m gonna head back to the bleachers, catch ya later." He says before walking off. 

"Wait, Luffy!" Nami calls out making him turn out, she looks at Vivi then back at him, "Can you put in a word for Vivi...to Kohza?" She smiles like a sly fox. 

"No!!! N-nami! Luffy! Don't say a-anything!" Vivi turns red from embarrassment. 

"Kohza? Got it!" He smiles with his teeth. 

"No Luffy!!" Vivi gets up from the bench and chases him around the field. 

They caught everyone's attention. Nami smiles to herself watching them both play around on the field. Her phone buzzes in her skirt pocket. It's a FaceTime call from Sanji. She sits back down on the bench to answer the call. 

"Hey San-" Nami stops herself and spots a purple bruise on his collar bone which he attempted to hide with his unbuttoned shirt. 

"Ah, Nami-swannnnn, I missed seeing your beautiful face" he pretends to smooch her through the screen. 

"Oh, have you?", she puts on a fake smile and acts like she doesn't see the barely noticeable hickey on HER boyfriend's collarbone. 

He tells her all the good things about the competition and how their school is now in fourth due to another's school elimination. It was now Japan, France, Italy and Japan in the finals which will be premiering on television once they wrap up production. Her heart breaks everytime she glances at the hickey, but smiles through the pain. 

"Ah Sanji...kun, I have a test I need to get ready for." She lies. 

"Good luck Nami-swan, you're gonna Ace it as usual. Muah! Call me soon. Love you." He sends her a flying kiss. 

She smiles and pretends to catch it then hangs up the call. Tears stinging her eyes and her face getting warm. She picks up her bag and walks in a fast place across the field. Luffy sees someone in the corner of his eye, while running playfully from Vivi, he sees Nami walking across the field with her head down and her fist balled. 

Nami is also in Vivi's range of sight and catches her attention. Vivi runs back to the trees to grab her bag and run after Nami. Confused Luffy who was left on the field, watches as the two girls walk back to the cafeteria. 

"Oi Luffy! What'd you do?" Usopp shouts out. Luffy gives him a puzzled look.

Not a minute later the bell rings signaling that the lunch period was over and it's time for class. 

Nami stands in the bathroom with a worried Vivi standing a distance. Her tears were hot and her temper was hotter! He's cheating on her! After dating since first year! He was supposed to be her FIRST TIME, She was saving up money for them to take a trip together in the summer! 

"Ahhh that big FLIRT! I should've KNOWN better!" She hyperventilated in anger, clearly upset. She didn't want Vivi seeing her so upset, but she couldn't help it. Betrayal, resentment, shame. 

Without thinking straight she punches the mirror in front of her and screams in agony. The blood that covered her hand reminded her the first time she got betrayed, but it wasn't her blood. It was the blood of her mother. She wails in tears clearly upset. 

Vivi comforts her with a hug, but she just kept crying. A crowd had formed outside the bathroom due to the loud crash and wailing, even a few came rushing with concern. 

"Oh, Nami." A raven haired woman with glasses crouches down to put a comforting hand on one of her favorite students. 

"Ms. Nico, she needs medical attention right away." Vivi says in a shaky voice. 

The two women make their way through the crowd to get her to nurse Kureha.   
\---  
Not knowing what the commotion was about, Luffy, Usopp, Zorro, Law and Kid all stand in awe at the crowd by the ground level female bathroom. Some had their phones out recording what just happened and other gossip among themselves. There was blood on the floor too which meant someone got hurt. 

"I missed a fight?!" Usopp exclaims in disbelief. 

"That's a lot of blood and it's still fresh too." Law points out.

Chopper emerges out the crowd gasping for breath like he's been tossed around. "Oi, Chopper." Luffy waves him over. 

"You guys missed it, I was in biology a few doors down from the bathroom and there was someone going crazy in there. Then boom we all heard a crash and headed toward the noise." He says in one breath. 

"Well who was it?" 

"There's a rumor going around saying it was a girl with long orange hair, everyone is saying it's Sadi, but some are saying it was the student council vice president. Nami." 

"It's probably Sadi, I don't think Nami would damage school property, she's a goody toe shoe." Kid snickers. 

A tall, chubby, older man with black curly hair comes through the halls getting the kids back to their respective class. "All right you all, get to class!", he looks at Luffy's group. "Oi, beat it, get to class." 

Luffy says his goodbyes and takes the longer way to class. He's positive it was Nami, she looked upset earlier and Vivi chased after her before lunch ended. He pulls out his phone and goes on his social media, the first thing on his timeline is a video of Nami with her head down, being carried out the bathroom with a bloody hand. Did she get into a fight? 

He was hesitant to message her, then checked his message to find an unopened message from Boa. Of course. Nudes. Luffy wouldn't lie, she is an attractive woman with a nice body, but he found it weird that she had an infatuation with him. 

Occasionally, sometimes after practice he'd hit it maybe once every two weeks depending on his mood and she'd just let him take his stress out of her. What a weird relationship they had. Not that they were in any sort of relationship. 

He leaves her on open and puts his phone in his pocket before entering class.   
□●■○

Thanks for reading:)


	5. Don't Call My Phone

Late in the night, Nami curled up under her covers awakening from the conversation with her sister earlier. All that screaming and crying earlier tired her out. She reaches for the bedside table to feel for her phone which she hadn't checked since Lunch. 

As soon as she unlocked her phone a blitz of notifications came through, four missed calls. Over forty unread messages and.....a video of her on her timeline with over two thousand shares. She skims over the messages from her friends, reassuring them she's okay now. The video plays over and over as she watches it over and over again. 

She's mortified at how she acted when she lost her cool. Ashamed...it couldn't be helped. She hadn't felt this way since twelve years ago when her mother was betrayed and killed. Nami knew what she had to do, so she went to her call log to see three missed calls from Sanji. She calls him back and let's the phone ring. 

He answers. "N-nami-san, are you okay?! I saw the video on Kumagram." 

"No....I'm not. You're cheating on me aren't you?" She asks him in a low tone really seriously. 

"Why would you think that Nami-san? I wouldn't ever do something so horrible to hurt you." 

"What's with the hickey on your neck and liking all these photos of girls on Kumagram? You think I'm a fool? You're sure making me look like one. So I'll ask you again-" 

"The hickey is an honest mistake-"

"Now that you've confirmed that it is a hickey, don't call my phone or message me, We’re done." Her voice is shaky and she hangs up the phone. 

Nokijo who was on the other side of the door comes in and holds her sister who trembles in her arms.   
○○○ 

Luffy leaves Hancock's residence and hops on the nearest bus that heads to Dawn Island Avenue. He wasn't too late for dinner which was good since he was starving. Scrolling through Kumagram he notices a video with a serious amount of views and shares. It was the video of Nami from earlier, he had forgotten to message her earlier and didn't hesitate to send her message after seeing the video again. 

A little disappointed that she hasn't answered yet, he went in the groupchat with the football team. To his surprise they were already talking about it. 

"People are saying she punched the mirror in the bathroom." Law texts. 

Luffy scrolls up to the beginning of the unread messages to read what he had missed. Some are saying she got into a fight, others are saying she was off her drug and started freaking out. 

"Well, whatever she took must've screwed with her head or she probably got upset that she was all out. Lol." A random member of the team messages. 

Luffy finally caught up with the recent texts, "yeah so that happened, who's trying to play game tonight? I'm on my way home." He changes the subject away from Nami and to playing on the game console. 

"It's probably all the molly, the debate team eats like candy." Another member of the team jokes.

The group is spammed with laughing emojis and Luffy grew irritated. They were making fun of his friend….she is his friend right? Either way, he didn't like that they were making jokes about her.

"I SAID WHO'S TRYING PLAY GAME TONIGHT?!" Luffy types in all caps. 

"Calm down fresh meat, I'm coming on in a minute." One of the seniors replies. 

The other guys replied and accepted Luffy's invite.  
\---

Several minutes of balling her eyes out, Nami lays in bed getting up every now and then to take a spoonful of vanilla ice cream, her favorite. Nokijo went to sleep to get ready for school in the morning while Nami stayed up late. She unfollows Sanji on Kumagram and blocked his number in case he tried contacting her. 

"That piece of shit....." she sniffles again scrolling through his likes and follows. She taps out of his page and goes on her page to delete all the photos she took with him. 

She refreshes her home page again so she wouldn't have to see that video anymore for the night. Unfortunately, another person had uploaded it on their page gaining lots of attention. It only would stop if she made them stop. Taking in another spoonful of ice cream she goes to her direct message.   
To her surprise it was a message from Luffy, they didn't follow each other so he must've found her account from her username in one of the video descriptions in one of the videos. 

"Hey...are you okay?" He sent it twenty-seven minutes ago. 

She didn't want to leave him open so she wrote him back saying, "I'd be a liar if I said I am...." 

To her surprise, he replies within a minute. 

"Are you hurt? There was blood on the floor when I came in from the field." 

"I lost my temper and damaged school property. Now my hand is in a bandage from all of the cuts I've gotten." 

"If it makes you feel any better I can beat up those kids who posted the video." 

Nami smiles to herself. "No, I wouldn't want you getting in trouble for me. Besides, this is the internet, even if the videos were deleted the damage had already been done." 

"You're right....is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" 

Nami thinks to herself then brushes the idea out of her head. 

"I'll have to think about that, but thank you for reaching out to me. It means a lot." 

"Of course, we're friends." 

Nami cocks an eyebrow with the spoon in her mouth. Since when were they friends? Oh well, it didn't bother her. 

"Hey...can you cover for me tomorrow night at Makino's and Shank's? I can't do much with my bruised hand, it's my dominant hand after all and the nurse says it'll heal by the end of the week." 

"Yeah, I can do that." 

"Thank you so much. I owe you one." 

"I'll see you tomorrow at school?" 

Nami thinks to herself, does she want to go to school tomorrow? Everyone's eyes will be on her, luckily Nokijo returns tomorrow after her suspension. 

"Yeah, goodnight."

"Goodnight." 

The conversation ends there and Nami sets her phone aside. Finishing her ice cream.  
○○○ 

"Who are you texting? This goofy smile on your face is pissing me off." An older man who resembles Luffy sits at the circular dining table eating his food. 

At the table sat Luffy, his grandfather Garp and his older brother Sabo. Luffy puts his phone aside and grabs the two drumsticks off his plate and shoves it into his mouth. 

“Do you know how bad it makes me look as a retired police officer going to one of the best highschools in Japan to have a conference with your teachers on your grades and behavior? Constantly?" Garp complains.

"I would tutor you Luffy, but I have martial arts class after school." Sabo says after downing his food.

"I'm surprised you're still on these sports teams with your poor grades." Garp rolls his eyes. 

"They're getting better!" , "They're better than last semester." Luffy defends himself.

"No Luffy, they got worse. I would love to help you out, but you know. I'm a senior, I have college applications to fill out and I have clubs to lead." 

"No, no Sabo you're making me look bad as well. You're one of the smartest at school, yet your brother can't get high marks to get recognition for his academics rather his athlete capabilities." Gary sighs and finishes his food. "Clean up the kitchen Luffy, it's your turn tonight and DON'T break any of my damn plates!!" Gary leaves the table and heads upstairs. 

".....I can find you a tutor if you want..." Sabo gives a half smile to Luffy. 

"Are you embarrassed of me....Sabo?" 

"I'll never be embarrassed of you Luffy, you're my brother. I want to help you so you can be the best you can at life. I have to look after you since....." 

Silence intrudes the conversation and they both didn't dare make eye contact. It has been a few months since the passing of their brother, Ace. It still hurts them to know he was once at this table, photos of him around the house and his favorite....hat. 

"...yeah." Luffy gets up and stacks the empty plates on one another. Sabo clears his throat, "I have some friends in the council who are looking to add some community service hours to their applications...." 

Luffy didn't say anything. He cleared the sink and got the water ready for his chores. 

"There's Alvida, Paulie, Wanda, Tashigi, Koala and Nami." 

"Nami?" Luffy turns to look at his brother over his shoulder. 

"Oh you know here? Pft, I mean who doesn't? Are you friends with her too?" 

"Yeah, yeah. I met her at Shanks the other night babysitting SJ." 

"Oh, I forgot she babysits...I dunno Luffy, she might have a lot on her plate right now. Especially with the video of her gaining so much attention on Kumagram right now." 

"....You're right. I feel awful for her." 

"So do I. It might do some damage for her future. Academic wise.”

Sabo slowly adds his dish to the pile of plates and goes up stairs to FaceTime his girlfriend, Koala. Luffy washes the dishes in the warm soapy water with his mind on a lot of things. His grades, the upcoming game, getting upstairs to explain to his teammates why he didn’t get on the game like he said earlier, Nami and.....Hancock. He needs to break things off with her. 

Luffy finishes the dishes by just putting them in the soapy water, rinsing them in the cold water and calling the dishes "clean". He finishes up in the kitchen and runs upstairs to get in enough game time with his friends.  
■□●○


	6. You Got A Friend In Me

A brand new day, the last day before the weekend. Luffy, Sabo, Zoro, Usopp and Chopper are walking together on their way to school. 

"Did you bring my money today Zoro?" Usopp puts his hand out in front of Zoro expecting his five dollar bill. 

"You didn't win last night, I did." 

"You bastard, you only have one eye. There's no way you'd beat me in a game of virtual basketball!" Usopp exclaims. 

Luffy, Sabo and Chopper laugh along with their silly banter. A short girl with blonde hair and a green sweater over her shoulders skips past them. 

"Hey chopper." She waves before slipping her way into the schoolyard. 

Chopper face grew red from the sudden acknowledgement from his middle school crush. 

"Oi, oi Chopper what was that all about?" Usopp eyebrows dance, teasing his short friend. 

"I'll see you guys in the halls okay?" Chopper rubs the back of his head and jogs after Milky. 

They watch as Chopper goes on ahead to catch up to the girl who passed them a few seconds ago. Luffy with his hands behind his head walks next to Usopp and lets the taller boys walk behind them. 

"Oh, no coach is going to KILL me!!" Usopp suddenly gasps and groans in distress.

"What's the matter?" Luffy questions. 

"I forgot to re-label the water bottles and clean the equipment yesterday." He sighs. 

"Clean it during lunch, you can ask Tashigi for the key. She's head manager." Zoro recommends. 

"Speaking of Tashigi...." Sabo begins. 

A blue haired girl with red framed glasses can be seen walking in the school yard with Koby, Charlos and Shalria those annoying siblings whose family funds the entire school. 

"I don't see why she and Koby hang with those assholes." Luffy comments. 

Tashigi makes eye contact with Zoro before looking away abruptly. Zoro can feel his face begin to warm and suddenly fakes a cough. 

Finally in the schoolyard, some students hung around outside waiting for the homeroom bell to ring. Usopp went ahead to his locker and Zoro went to meet with Ms.Nico to retake his test. 

Luffy stuck with Sabo who hung around waiting on Koala to arrive. A girl with tan skin, rough short blonde hair and a messy uniform came walking up to them. Marguerite. 

"Don't look, but Marguerite is coming our way." Luffy whispers to Sabo. 

Luffy quickly pulls his phone out to pretend he just received a call. Marguerite came up to them and stood there waiting for his fake phone call to be over. A sweatdrop forms on Luffy's face. She always asks him these weird questions which freaked him out since she barely wore an expression on her face. 

Marguerite takes her attention off of Luffy and looks to Sabo. He also finds her weird at some times, but she's a really nice girl. 

"H-hey, Marguerite." 

"Hey.....school leader. Would it be inappropriate for me to ask-" 

"If you can see my family jewels? Yes, very inappropriate we've been over this already Marguerite." Sabo finishes her sentence and sighs while telling her repeatedly. 

While Sabo was unconsciously helping out Luffy by distracting Marguerite, Luffy sneaks into the school to hang around the halls. He walks past a group of students who were standing by the bathroom where Nami made a scene yesterday. They were trying to whisper, but their snickering was very audible. 

Luffy remembers Nami said not to hurt anyone, but she didn't say he can't scare them. He looks at them and makes a quick motion as if he were to hit them and they all flinch. He grins in victory then gets serious, "you guys open your mouth about that video and I'll hit you for real next time." 

Both girls and boys were confused and shaken as to why he made such a threat when it wasn't their fault. Luffy kept walking with his hands in his pockets, walking straight past the bathroom. He skips up the stairs two steps at a time to get to the second floor where his homeroom is located. 

His phone vibrates in his pants pocket hinting that he got a notification. He opens up Kumagram to find an unopened message from Nami. 

"Hey, I saw Sabo earlier, he mentioned you needing a tutor?" It read. 

"Hahaha, yeah. My grades aren't so hot right now." Luffy replies. 

The three dots in the bottom on the chat signifies that she's typing, Luffy's head down in his phone waiting for her reply outside the door of his homeroom. 

"Is there a particular subject you're struggling with? I can help you out." 

"That's nice of you, but I wouldn't want to burden you. You're already dealing with so much." Luffy replies a bit too quickly. 

"Shit.." Luffy mumbles to himself. 

The first period bell rings signaling for students to get to their homeroom. He gets off of the floor and heads inside his class to take his seat. Already inside were kids in his homeroom class. They're all first years like him because they all went to Big Sea Middle School before transferring to the high school. 

Two pink haired girls sat in the front of the class with their green haired friend sitting between them, they wave at Luffy before he makes his way to the back of the class to his assigned seat. 

A minute went by and Luffy's homeroom buddy Chopper walks in with Usopp's crush, Kaya. They were good friends because they're assigned lab partners in biology for the rest of the school semester. Sadly, Usopp was in a different homeroom from them. Kaya waves at Chopper before sitting with the girls up front, Chopper walks to the back of the class to sit next to Luffy. It wasn't his assigned seat, but he sat there for the time being until attendance. 

"I ran into Zoro....again. Although he's a second year. He doesn't know his way around school at all, but we're planning on meeting downtown over the weekend. Visit Franky's shop and see the Soul King concert tonight. Are you in?" Chopper informs Luffy. 

"Of course! What time are we meeting?" 

"Three in the afternoon. In front of Franky's."

"Okay, cool." 

The sliding doors to the classroom opens and in walks a chubby man with black curly hair and a goatee to match. Chopper leaves to go to his assigned seat and the students all stand to bow in unison. "Good morning, Boss Jimbei." They say. 

"Good morning class, get ready for attendance." Jimbei instructs. 

Luffy sits back down and goes to check his phone. Another message from Nami. 

"No, I wouldn't mind. We're friends after all right? We can schedule a time for tomorrow? I can't today. I have a debate competition after school." Sent four four minutes ago. 

"Sure, we can meet tomorrow. Good luck at your competition." Luffy messages back. 

"Monkey D. Luffy." Jimbei calls off the registration list. 

"Present."   
\---

Nami and Nokijo walk together up the flight of stairs to the third floor where the second years reside. Nokijo walked Nami to her homeroom in case anyone tried confronting her about yesterday or trying to cause any problems. She looks at her sister who had her head down in her phone. 

"You can't avoid everyone by having your face in your phone, you might trip or something." Nokijo lectures. 

"No, it's not that, I'm texting a friend of mine." 

"Is it Vivi?" 

"No, this first year, Monkey D. Luffy." 

"Oh, Sabo's younger brother." 

"He's in need of a tutor." 

"Don't you already have enough community service hours?" Nokijo asks. 

"Almost." 

Nokijo checks her wristwatch for the time. It's almost time for the homeroom bell to ring. She walks Nami to her classroom and waves her goodbye before heading down the hall to her own homeroom. Nami puts her phone in her pocket and holds her head up high like nothing happened. Her bandaged hand clutched onto her backpack until she sat in her seat in the front row next to the window. 

The students already in her homeroom didn't bother to say anything to her about yesterday. Their teacher, a guy with pale skin and slicked back hair with hawk-like eyes walks in and takes his seat before the bell rings. 

A few seconds later the bell rings and it's time for attendance. The registration went smoothly, but there were a few missing students. Her ex who is still in Europe and Zoro the green hair kid who wears an eyepatch. 

After attendance, the students have a few minutes before getting ready for the first period. Nami sat by herself staring out the window, it's not like she doesn't have friends in her homeroom, she doesn't feel in the mood for a conversation right now. There's a lot on her mind today. The competition after school, the video and Nokijo's trip on the weekend to the supermarket. She wonders how much tangerines they can sell this week. 

They normally earn quite a decent amount whenever they travel to the supermarket. It's the big sale twice a year where foreigners travel to purchase freshly grown fruits and vegetables. She normally goes with her sister during the big event, but not this time around because of the schedule of the debate season. 

A minute before the first period bell rang, the sliding doors opened and in walks Zoro scratching his head in confusion. Everyone groans as he walks in. 

"Late...again. Mr. Roronoa." Mihawk marks him present on the registration. Zoro takes his assigned seat which is next to Nami. 

"Do you get lost on the way to the bathroom too?" Nami says sarcastically as he takes his seat. 

"Only on Friday's." He replies back with sarcasm. 

Nami smirks to herself at his remark. "What's with that big scene you pulled yesterday? You got everyone talking." He asks her. 

With her chin in the palm of her healthy hand, she thinks about her answer. Should she tell him? He's been a pretty good classmate since middle school. Although they butt heads sometimes, he's dependable and doesn't really care for drama. 

"It's.....it's personal." She says quietly enough so only he can hear. 

The bell rings and the students get up for the first period. Nami gathers her things and heads out the classroom with the other students.   
■□●○


	7. Totally Not Stalking My Teachers

Returning from the competition as winners, the debate team gets off of one of the many school busses to celebrate their victory. Heading straight towards the head office to have their trophy added to an already fully stocked trophy case. 

Majority of the kids had already left school or were doing an after school activity so they couldn't celebrate with them. Nami, who is happy for the moment, celebrates with her schoolmates. First years, second years and third years. The debate club was open to all of the high school students. 

Minutes after five thirty, Nami decided to throw away her juice cup and plastic plate with pizza sauce. They ordered pizza and soda on their way coming back to school. She takes her bag from the classroom storage and heads out.   
Nokijo wasn't there to walk home with her because she has to rest for her early morning trip. In the school's front yard Luffy waves over Nami. Luffy jogs up to Nami in his practice uniform with Sabo right behind him in his karate attire. 

"Hey guys." She greets them confusingly. 

"I saw you get off the bus earlier and wanted to congratulate you." Luffy explains. 

"Thank you, it was a fierce competition." She smiles warmly. 

"Vice president." Sabo bows at Nami jokingly. 

"President." She bows in return. They both laugh at their silly greetings. 

The three walk out of the schoolyard together heading for the bus stop that heads East. They talked as casual friends that would see each other everyday and every weekend. There was no awkwardness between the three since Sabo and Nami both already knew each other and Luffy recently became a friend of Nami. 

"I heard them earlier in the office talking about it while waiting to converse with my guidance counselor." Sabo tells them. 

What Sabo was telling them had Nami spaced out. All of a sudden Sanji is requesting a transfer? Either he already knew about this and kept this from her too or she was the reason why he was transferring. 

She snapped out of her deep thought hearing Luffy's voice. "Grand Sea Academy? Isn't that the school that defeated you guys last year at County?" Luffy asks Sabo. 

"Yup, they're literally the best at everything but academics. We’re the top dogs in the department." 

"Is that where he's transferring to?" Nami joins the conversation. 

"That's what I heard." Sabo shrugs his shoulders unsure if his information was true. "How are you guys going to make long distance work? I don't peg you for a girl that does long distance." 

"There's nothing to make work, I broke up with him." She tightens the grip on her bag and grits her teeth. 

"Oh." Sabo says awkwardly. 

They walk in silence the rest to the way to the bus stop. The boys are scared to ask her anything and Nami is in deep thought. 

The Cocoyashi bus can be seen approaching the bus stop. Luffy decides to break the silence before Nami hops on her stop. 

"Hey Nami, what time are we meeting tomorrow?" 

Tutoring Luffy completely slipped her mind. She's free tomorrow so any time would be good. 

"Is twelve in the afternoon good?" She looks over her shoulder stopping midway of getting on the bus. 

"Twelve is fine." 

"Good....I'll text you my address." She says before finding her seat on the bus. 

The bus takes off and leaves Luffy and Sabo to wait on their bus. 

"She seemed pretty pissed or upset." 

"Yeah, probably something to do with her ex. I shouldn't have brought that up." Sabo pats his thighs in disappointment. 

"Who is he again?" 

"Vinsmoke Sanji. The former leader of our culinary club. Man could he cook, have you ever tried his food? It's so mouthwatering." 

"No, but you're making me hungry." 

"I'll treat you to barbecue tonight."

Luffy jumps up in pure excitement. If he could eat and sleep as a career he wouldn't hesitate to apply.   
●●●● 

Nami got home and put her things away. Finally, the weekend. Nokijo who's repacking in the living room greets her little sister. 

"Yo, how was the competition?" 

"We won." 

"That's my little sister. I'm so proud of you! Despite having a rough night you came back and made a tsunami." Nokijo chuckles. 

"Yeah, not much happened today. Surprisingly nobody brought up the video. I didn't hear anyone gossiping. It was weird because the video definitely gave them something to talk about." 

"It's because I was on campus." Nokijo jokes. 

"Oh please, you're not intimidating at all." Nami giggles and rolls her eyes. 

"Oh yeah." Nokijo gets up from being on her knees and shoves Nami lightly. 

Nami holds up her healthy hand forming a tight fist and lightly taps her sister in the shoulder. 

Nokijo who dramatically pretends that she got injured from Nami punch fell onto the couch. Nami flops down next to her and they sit there giggling. Nokijo sighs and stares at the picture with her, Nami and their adoptive mother. Nami follows her gaze and her smile slowly fades. 

"Make sure you bring home a pot of gold." Nami jokingly says. 

"For her." Nokijo holds out her pinky finger. 

"For her." Nami repeats her sister and locks her pinky onto hers. 

The night came in fast. Nokijo was asleep and Nami stayed up to cook something in the kitchen. She scrolls through Kumagram as she waits for her meat to brown. Going back to the video she reads the comments. 

'What a diva.' 

'Heard she forgot to pack her medication,' 

'Circus called, they want their clown back.' 

Nami rolls her eyes un-phased by the comments. She always had people hating her as she grew up. Elementary school. Middle school and even High school. It just gets old. 

Surprised, but not surprised she gets a message from Luffy. 

"Hey about earlier, sorry if Sabo and I made you upset about your ex." 

"There's nothing to be sorry about. It's totally fine. You guys didn't know. I tend to keep my personal business private." 

"I don't mean to pry, but is he the reason why you were so upset in the bathroom? You want me to beat him up?" Luffy sends the strong arm emoji. 

Nami smiles to herself "at least there's someone in her corner." She thought to herself. 

"Yeah, I was upset because of him and as much as I would love for you to give him a good beating. He's all the way the France." She sends the annoyed emoji. 

They text back and forth while Nami is finishing her dinner. Getting to know more about each other, their favorite hobbies, favorite foods and least favorite teachers. They shared funny videos they found on Kumagram and searched for their teachers Kumagram accounts to make fun.  
□□□□ 

Luffy was locked up in his room texting Nami and ignoring the homework in his backpack until he sees her tomorrow. They were showing each other some of the teacher's accounts they found on Kumagram. Boss Jimbei, his teacher, spent lots of time at the beach on the weekends. Mr. Lucci who frequently shops at a tailor and Ms.Nico who posts the books that she's already read or currently reading. The next account set by Nami made Luffy's heart drop to his ass. 

"Although she's a former teacher at school, she's really popular on Kumagram. Almost twelve thousand followers." Sent by Nami. 

He completely forgot about Hancock. He needed to break things off with her this week. He doesn't need her like how she desperately needs him. She's weird. 

"Yup, she really is popular here." Luffy texts back to play along. Changing the subject back to Nami he asks for her address which she admits she completely forgot about and sends him her address.

"After tutoring, you want to hang out with me downtown? Soul King is in town. We can go to his concert." 

"Definitely. Sounds fun." 

"Sweet. I'm going to get ready for bed so I can be at your place on time. See you tomorrow." 

"Night." Nami sends him. 

"Goodnight."   
■□○●


	8. Early Arrival

Before Nojiko left for the market, Nami made sure to wake up early to give her a hug and see her off. A few hours had passed and it was almost time for Luffy to come over. Nami had prepared to make them French Toast. A dish used to eat for breakfast or brunch. Originating in Rome. 

Before meeting Sanji she already knew how to cook, after meeting him her skills had increased, but not anywhere near his skills. She thought back to all the mornings of him, he'd come over and make breakfast for her and her sister. Then go shopping with them, carrying their bags and acting like their personal bodyguard. Making them feel secure and safe. 

Her face softens thinking about him. The knock at the door caught her out of her daydream. She looks at the clock to see that it's only around eleven. Who could it be? She knew she told Luffy to come at twelve. 

She opens the door to see a goofy grin plastered on her friend's face. He stood taller than her, but not by much, his hair ruffled and his bag slung across his shoulder. 

"Luffy....hi?" She steps aside to let him enter and closes the door behind him. 

"I came early because my Grandpa is trying to make me do chores." He kicks off his shoes and heads for her couch. 

"Well, I was going to make some French toast for brunch, but since you're here early. Did you eat breakfast?" 

"Yes, but I'm starving!! I ran here after this dog came chasing after me once I got off the bus." 

"Oh, that must be chocho." 

Nami hands him the remote control for the television in the living room and heads to the kitchen. Taking the bread out of the refrigerator and getting the eggs and milk. She already had her cinnamon, vanilla extract and ground nutmeg set aside. 

After cooking the first two slices of bread and setting them aside she needed a bathroom break. 

"Luffy." She calls from the kitchen. 

"Yo." 

"Can you come here a second?" 

Luffy wanders into the kitchen rubbing his stomach standing next to her. He looks over to the side to see a slice of bread on the pan and the other two slices on the plate aside. 

"I need to potty real quick, can you watch the stove?" She says crossing her legs to hold in her urine. 

"Yeah, I can do that." 

Nami let's him take her spot as she runs to the nearest toilet, which was in a small room inside the living room. After releasing the hot fluid and flushing, she stood in over the sink examining her face. She looked a little flushed. She hadn't had a boy over in a while. Although she just got out of a relationship she can't deny the puffiness in her face is extremely noticeable after crying herself to sleep every night since. 

She wondered if Luffy noticed. He is a guy after all, but maybe he didn't pick out every aspect of her face like her ex did. She splashes water on her face to cool herself off. While washing her hands she can hear the smoke detector ringing off. 

Without drying her hands she runs back to the kitchen to find the bowl with batter had spilled onto the floor and the two slices of toast that were on the plate missing. Luffy....luffy had the pan with the burnt slice of bread running underneath the sink. The stove was still on so that was the first thing Nami attention went towards. 

She turns off the stove making sure not to slip in the mess which was on the floor. Opening the kitchen windows and side door, she grabs the clean decorative towel hanging from the sink's handle and starts fanning the smoke detector. Luffy sees Nami having a hard time fanning the smoke detector by jumping up and down, wenting to help her out, he slips on the batter spilled onto the floor and falls face first on the floor. 

Nami groans and holds her head in her hand.   
○○○○ 

They sat on each end of the couch. Nami obviously fuming and Luffy scared to say anything. They sat there in silence for a bit after cleaning the mess in the kitchen. Nami gets up to get his backpack and comes back to throw it at him. 

"Ah-" 

"Way to go idiot! What a perfectly good way to waste ingredients." 

"If it makes you feel better....the French toast was delicious...."he looks at her then looks away. 

It took everything within Nami not to turn into the devil and rip his head off. She turns away from him pacing back and forth. He took the chance to set out his textbooks and homework from last night onto the coffee table. He sits on his legs and cups his hand together resting them in his lap. 

Just looking at him pissed her off she needed to cool off. "Listen, I'm going to take a bath. Don't you touch anything in here but your textbooks or the remote. Got it?" She glares at him. 

Luffy surrenders his hands and sits on the couch. Nami walks off to her room to leave him in the living room. She locks her room door and enters the bathroom to strip naked. She steps into her hot shower to get a good wash, clean her hair and shave. After her daily shower routine she soaks in her bathtub to let her body rest for a bit. 

She lays her head back on the tile wall sitting completely still in her rose water. She was already having a rough week and Luffy came over and messed up her favorite pan plus he ate the first two French toast. She sits in silence, not hearing Luffy in the other room, but the television playing. 

As much as she'd want to take her mind off of Sanji she just can't. Two years of dating went to waste. What an asshole....to think he was so in love with her. " 'I love you Nami-san' my ass." She rolls her eyes. It was like yesterday when they first started dating.  
●●●●  
"S-sanji-kun...what's this?" middle school Nami was taken aback by the flowers presented before her and a crowd of students formed a circle. 

"Nami-san, I really like you. Will you be my girlfriend?" the young boy with swirly eyebrows that was down on one knee presented, A bouquet of wildflowers.   
●●●● 

Nami looks over to the dying flowers that stood in the vase she placed on the counter top in her bathroom. "It'll take me awhile to get over you.......you....you cheating...lying....bastard." She says softly to herself. Her tears flowing softly down her cheeks. 

She sits for a few more minutes before getting out to get dressed. Putting on a nice romper she takes her hair out of the towel and looks at her straighten iron. She remembered her ex like when her hair was straightened. He said "it made her even more beautiful". She wraps the straightening iron with its cord and tucks it away in the drawer. 

"It's time to wear my natural texture again." She says to herself in the mirror. She brushes out her wet hair to let it bounce back wavy once its dried and puts a headband on to keep her hair out of her face. 

After spraying on some orange zits body spray she steps out to tend to Luffy. He lays back on her couch with the remote control switching through channels with a board expression on his face. "Ready." He hears her say and looks over.  
□□□□ 

In Luffy's perspective she was cute. He never saw her out of school uniform and she somehow looked more attractive than she already was. He fixed properly on her coach so she can sit. She looked more peaceful and focused. 

He sits by the coffee table on his legs and hands in lap. She sits a few inches from him flipping through his textbook. "Geography. My favorite subject." She says while skimming over a few pages. 

"Y-yeah, my brother was good in that subject too." 

"Sabo?" 

"No....my brother Ace. He passed the summer before I came to highschool." 

"I'm sorry for your loss....Sabo never mentioned having another brother." Nami's face softens and looks at him with concern. She knew he was still hurting. Grief doesn't come and go. It lingers. And she knew that from her own experience. 

"Yeah....we...we don't like to talk about him....it still..hurts. You know?" Luffy realizes that she had a hand on his back and inches away from her. The last time he opened up about his brother, it didn't turn out how he expected. 

Nami notices his distance and removes her hand. She clears her throat to take away the awkwardness that just bestowed between them and got his notebook. 

They spent the next two hours studying Geography, she gave him notes, he finished his homework, she gave him mini pop quizzes and jotted notes inside his notebook. It was almost nearing three o'clock. Luckily, they were just about finished. Nami's hair had already dried and her hand started to hurt from how much writing and drawing she had done. 

"I think we should stop here for today. It's almost three o'clock. I'm gonna find a Jean jacket and a pair of sandals then we can head out." Nami says getting up and stretching her sleeping legs. 

Luffy packs up as she disappears into the next room. Once he was done putting away his textbook and setting the potted plant back onto the coffee table he noticed a picture frame above the television. It's weird how he didn't realize it until now. It was a picture of Nami, her sister and a woman with a cool haircut and a plaid buttoned up shirt. 

"She must be their mom." He thought to himself. 

Nami steps out in the jean jacket and pair of sandals like she was looking for and grabbed her lanyard from the coat rack. 

Walking to the door, "Ready to head out?" She looks back at him who was standing a distance behind her.   
■□●○ 

End of chapter~


	9. Downtown

Walking downtown with Nami next to him, Luffy whistles a song with hands in the pockets of his capri pants. His red t-shirt went coordinately well with his black pants. 

Nami with her small handbag hanging on her shoulder, takes a short video of the busy streets of downtown and posts it on her Kumagram. She hadn't been out and about in awhile. It's a good thing she brought some money along in case she decides to do some shopping. 

The two teens didn't talk much. They had small conversations here and there, but it wasn't awkward at all. They were just simply enjoying each other's company as friends. 

"Hey Luffy, where are we heading exactly?" Nami asks curiously. "We passed by a few stores already." 

"Well, normally me and my friends meet up sometimes on weekends at Franky's." He informs her. "We're really cool with him and he always offers us cold cola." 

"He comes down to the store? I thought he lived in that massive house in the Water Seven Community and had his workers run the store." 

"We got lucky one day and got to meet him." 

They walked along further until they got to this massive car shop that showcased sleek, polished and custom cars. They enter the store, passing by the few customers. Chopper and Zoro were already there, having Chopper waved them over. 

"Hey guys. I hope you don't mind, but I brought Nami along."  
Zoro glances and Nami, she stares back at him then draws her attention to the shorter boy. 

"Aw, I've seen you around. You must be Tony Tony Chopper. You won one of the awards for top bio students last semester." Nami stretched her hand. 

Chopper shakes hands with her and scratches the back of his head with the other, "Luffy, you baka. You didn't mention you were bringing the vice president with you." 

"It slipped my mind. Where's Usopp?" Luffy looks around. 

"He probably got lost somewhere along the way." Zoro mumbles. 

"You should be the last one to say that." The three others say in unison. 

The employee only door opens and out walks a man with tan skin and cyan hair. He wore sunglasses on top of his head and a half buttoned tropical shirt. Franky is also known as Cutty Flam. One of the wealthiest citizens of Japan being a car manufacturer and famous for his exquisite construction skills. 

"Superrrrr, good afternoon to you kids." He walks over to where they stood. 

"Hey franky." Luffy smiles. 

"Franky!" Chopper exclaims excitedly. 

Zoro nods at him acknowledging him. 

"Who's this girlie?" 

Before any of him had the chance to answer his question. Nami steps forward with her hand. "I'm Nami. A schoolmate of theirs." 

"So are you Usopp's replacement?" He shakes her hand. 

"Am I.....am I being replaced?" The tired long nose boy wheezes behind Luffy. 

They turn to look at the tired sweaty teen who seemed to have been running earlier. 

"Where have you been? Not in that girl's estate again have you?" Franky cocks an eyebrow. 

"Let's not talk here." Usopp puts his hand up to stop Franky.

Franky invites them to the backroom where they normally hang out, drink cola and play games. There's a bar filled for snacks, a fountain machine for drinks and a large couch facing a flat-screen television with a gaming console underneath. A basic man cave but in the back of a shop. 

"Your employees are so lucky." Usopp comments and fills himself a cup of lemonade. 

"You can always get a summer job here, you're now the age where I can hire you." 

"I'll definitely look forward to applying." 

Luffy makes himself a bowl of mixed snacks, gummy worms, chex mix and liquid cheese. Nami gags a little and covers her mouth before walking over to the couch. 

"Hey, hey, HEY! When did she get here!" Usopp points to Nami in shock. 

Zoro, who was already making himself comfortable on the couch, answers. "She came with Luffy." 

"Ohhhh, is that why you asked us about her in the groupchat?" Usopp turns to Luffy. 

Nami also turns to look at Luffy and to see how he responds. 

"Yeath, we became friethdns. (Yeah. We became friends)" he answers with his mouth full of chewed gummy worms, liquid cheese and chex mix. 

"Ma," Franky walks over to the couch after beating Chopper in a quick game of darts sits in the center of the couch with Nami and Zoro on each end, "You're gonna have a restraining order on you soon if you keep messing around that estate." Franky warns Usopp. 

"It wasn't like that, Kaya invited me over for lunch earlier, but her butler hates my guts and chased me out once he saw me going in for a goodbye hug." Usopp walks over to turn the gaming console on. 

"Wait, you were at Kaya's?" Chopper asks excitedly. 

"Sure was." Usopp confidently confirms. 

"You're the man!" Luffy cheers him on. 

After a few rounds of car racing with Zoro, Franky and Usopp. Franky brings up something that piques everyone's interest.

"So, I met this woman at the grocery store the other week. She works to y'all school. Does Nico Robin ring a bell?" 

Nami leans over excitedly, "I know her, she's my favorite teacher." 

"She teaches history. One of the hardest subjects I've taken." Zoro adds on. 

"It wouldn't be hard if you stopped falling asleep and actually paid attention." Nami bites back. 

Before Zoro could talk back Franky interrupts. "I'm having dinner with her tonight. I'm intrigued by her nature." He informs them.

"I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time. She's such a mysterious woman." Nami claps her hands in excitement. 

Letting Chopper play in his place Franky lets Nami show him Robin's profile on Kumagram which makes him even more interested. Luffy who is still at the snack bar, making himself a new combo and washing it down with cold cola. 

An hour has passed and Nami is now giving Franky tips on his date with her teacher tonight. Zoro and Usopp were still at it while Chopper gave up and went to the snack bar to fill his stomach up with Luffy. 

"And there you have it. The perfect date! Make sure you call her or text her after you take her home. It'll show her you're interested for a second date." 

"Thanks for this suppperrrrr information. Hopefully I can win her over the moment she sees my hair for tonight."

"What're you planning?" Nami asks out of curiosity seeing that his hair is buzzed cut. 

"Can't say, follow me on Kumagram and check later tonight." 

"O-okay." Nami follows Franky like he said and checks the time. She really wanted something to eat and go window shopping. She gets up from the couch and heads for the door. 

"Oi, Nami where are you heading?" Luffy turns away from the snack bar and asks. 

"To do some shopping, maybe grab a bite while I'm at it." She answers truthfully. 

"I'll tag along." 

"Let's go then." 

Luffy grabs some chocolate and stuffs it in his pockets, "we'll be back guys," he says before walking out after Nami. 

Zoro and Usopp were too busy to acknowledge them and Chopper just continues to eat the cotton candy at the snack bar, while Franky joins in on the race. 

The two spent their time walking around, window shopping like Nami said she'd do. After window shopping for a bit they stopped for pretzels. Luffy owes money to Nami because he only had enough for the concert tickets tonight. 

"What're you planning to do once you graduate?" Luffy asks her, walking with his pretzel cup in his hand almost empty of pretzel nuggets. 

"I was thinking if taking a gap year, maybe do some traveling. I've never been out of the country before so I want to explore around. Unfortunately I can't, University of Japan gave me a full scholarship offer the year I graduate from high school." She explains. She truly wanted to take a break from all the studying and stressing of grades. She really wanted to visit China, England and Norway. "What about you? You're only a first year, you still have some time to settle on what you want to do." 

"My Grandpa wants me to be a police officer. Follow in his footsteps, but I want to be like Shanks." 

"Isn't what Shanks do....illegal?" She whispers the last part. 

"Yeah, but it helps people to find a better way of life. I wouldn't put smuggling in a bad light. Besides he gets to be out on sea...like a pirate!" 

Nami smiles at him curiously. His mind was definitely like a child.....it was kind of adorable. 

Once they got their pretzel nuggets, they went back to the stores Nami peaked interest in and she shopped around while Luffy ate the rest of her snack, of course getting a scolding from her. Store after store, Luffy became a coat rack, but for shopping bags. He didn't complain though. He should've known all girls loved shopping. 

After an hour and fifteen minutes they decided to head back to Franky's. The concert would start soon and they'd have to make their way to the line. Nami left Franky in care of her purchases while she and the boys head back out for the Soul King concert.   
■□●○


	10. The Soul King Concert

After purchasing their tickets for the concert Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Chopper all stood outside in the crowd until the doors opened. It's an open pit tonight so whoever is the fastest gets a stage view. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper all stretch preparing to sprint their way to the front. Zoro dozed off while standing......while Nami makes another short video this time with the peace sign and showing off the boys and outside the venue. 

"Alright everyone, listen up!" A man standing on a box above the crowd with a megaphone catches everyone's attention. "We're about to let you in, in under three minutes. Hold onto your belongings and try not to get hurt while running to claim a spot. In the case you do get hurt, it's not our responsibility. There's even proof written on the back of your tickets." The announcer steps off of his box and everyone resumes their conversation.   
Nami flicks her finger onto Zoro's forehead and he wakes up. Pissed. 

"Oi, what the hell!" He furrows his brows at her. 

Nami looks at him with a smug look "We're about to head in. Make sure you're right next to us so you won't get lost." 

"Oi, oi, oi, I-" he starts. 

"Just run forward. Pretend as if you're chasing those three." She points her thumb at the freshman’s Luffy, Chopper and Usopp year. 

Zoro let out a yawn, "yeah, okay." 

There's a timer for sixty seconds on the wall outside. Everyone gets into position. Nami puts her phone in her cross body bag and ties her hair back into one. She wasn't a fast runner because of her heavy chest but, she wasn't exactly slow either. Luffy rejoins Nami and Zoro. 

"Hey Nami, are you fast?" Luffy asks. 

"Yeah, you're worried about me getting lost when you should be worried about getting trampled." Zoro teases. 

"I didn't win those medals at field day in my first year for nothing." She smirks. 

The countdown began....  
5...  
4...  
3...  
2...  
1..... 

The doors were open and everyone sprinted to the pit. Usopp, Chopper and Luffy leading with Nami closely behind. Zoro......is running forward, but somehow ends on another side of the pit. Nami wasn't as fast as she'd hoped, unfortunately one foot of her sandal popped and she almost fell when a hand grabbed her by the arm. Her shoe is left behind and trampled by the stampede of people. 

Luckily, the crew secured their spots at the front thanks to Usopp and Chopper. Luffy and Nami both made their way over to the two who excitedly gave each other double high fives despite being out of breath. 

"COME ON BABY!!!" the musician with a huge healthy black afro and glasses yell into the mic. The stage lights immediately turn on and the crowd goes wild. The fog machines turn on and the band starts playing. 

"SOUL KING! SOUL KING! SOUL KING!" the crowd chants. 

Nami chants, but does so softly. Unsure whether to rest her barefoot on the dirty ground. Luffy notices her being uncomfortable and suggests she sit on his shoulders. Nami quickly grew flustered dismissing the idea. She's never been on anyone's shoulders, not even Sanji's. 

"Are you scared I'm going to drop you? I won't. I promise." He smiles at her reassuringly. 

She looks at him smiling then sighs, "If you do, you owe me big time." 

Luffy crouches so she can step her barefoot on his quad and swing her leg over onto his shoulder. Once she was positioned Luffy stood up. Nami grips onto his face, scared. Luffy lets out a laugh. Luffy places his hands onto her knees to keep her sturdy. 

Nami looks around to see a few other women on men's shoulders because they were short. She also spotted a certain green haired classmate of hers on the other side of the pit. 

"LET'S ROCK BABY!!!!" soul king screams into the mic, and the bass plays. The crowd goes crazy. 

Mid-way through the concert everyone's having a good time. Zoro rejoins the group accidentally by wandering around trying to find the bathroom. The crowd's energy matched extremely well with the soul king. He was feeding them music and they were giving him energy. The concert went on for another hour then ended with an encore for his most popular song "New World". 

Walking out of the concert letting the cool air touch their skins. Everyone was still buzzed from how hyped they were. Nami now riding on Luffy's back, Usopp and Chopper feeding off of each other's energy while Zoro yawns and stretches. The night was still young and there was a McDonald's nearby. All that singing really drained them. 

With Luffy's luck there was a shoe store right across from the McDonald's. While Usopp, Zoro and Chopper went to get their tables in McDonald's. Luffy takes Nami to the store. 

"Ah no, we're closed." An employee who can be seen sweeping outside the store informs the two teens. 

"Come on, please? I lost my shoe in the soul king concert earlier....and I already feel bad for this guy." Nami pouts, giving the employee puppy eyes. 

The employee looks back and forth at the two, then gives in with a sigh. 

"Be quick." 

She lets them in and Nami looks around while on Luffy's back then picks a pair of cute sandals. She also spotted a pair of cute heels, but only could've afford sandals at the moment. She bought her sandals in a size six and stepped out in them comfortably. 

Luffy stretches his back and shoulders. He's been carrying one hundred and seven pounds on his back and shoulders for at least two hours. He then follows Nami across the street and meets with his friends inside. 

They sat at this circular table after ordering their meals on behalf of Nami. "You all owe me." Unfortunately, they don't know what they got themselves into. 

"He looked at me! He looked me in the eye! He made my night. I can now rest in peace." Chopper exclaims. 

"No, Chopper, he looked my way, you're way too short to notice." Usopp shrugs his shoulders like Chopper has to face the facts. 

"Acfually he loothked at me, themn he winthked." (Actually he looked at me, then winked) Luffy adds on. 

The three bicker about who had soul king attention for those three seconds. In reality it was Luffy who the soul king had noticed because of Nami.   
Nami rolls her eyes and has her cheek in the palm of her hand and sips her soda. Zoro just continued to eat the burger, then he remembered something. 

"Hey, when is your boyfriend coming back?" Zoro asks after he swallows the chewed up food. 

"Why? You miss him?", Nami sarcastically answers, "Don't know and don't care. I broke up with him so it's not any of my concern." 

"He cheated didn't he?" 

"Yeah...how'd you know?" 

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper overhead their conversation and stop bickering to listen in. 

"For being top three of our graduating class, you're pretty dumb." Zoro starts off. 

"Why I oughta-" Usopp held her back. 

"He's a huge flirt, swoons at every girl he lays his eyes on. You really thought you were special? There's literally a nickname people used to talk about you behind your back." 

"I....I believe you. I don't know why I haven't noticed it before." Nami sighs. She slouched in her seat and played with her fries. 

Usopp and Chopper noticed her mood change and tried to cheer her up. "If I ever see him, I'll make sure to give him a good beating!" Usopp flexes his arm strength. 

"He's missing out! Nami you're the friendliest and nicest person ever! You're so smart too!" Chopper compliments her. 

Nami smiles at the two first years. She genuinely had a really good time today...with the guys. Sometimes it's nice to have male friends you can hang out with and escape from all the drama. 

It got late and the crew disbanded. Usopp takes Zoro home to make sure he doesn't get lost and Chopper leaves to head in a different direction. Luffy accompanies Nami on her way home due to it being late in the night. They walk side by side not saying much. Pretty much Luffy kicking stray rocks out of their way and Nami watching him kick the rocks. 

With her arms behind her back, "Hey, back there...in the restaurant. I lied." She says softly so only Luffy can hear. 

It was quiet, the buzzing street light that lit up the dirt road to Nami and Nojiko's farm was the only sound they heard. The constant buzzing like bees. Luffy looks at her. "I know." He says softly. 

"I actually knew, he was cheating. I...I knew since the second week we started dating in middle school. Truth be told, he gave me comfort and security after my mother passed." 

Luffy's ears perked at hearing about her mother. She's opening up. 

"I just felt empty. I wanted to feel something to try to cover up the grief when I'm actually still grieving." She looks at the road not lifting her eyes once. 

"Then why'd you break down in the bathroom?" 

"I'm a greedy person. He was a distraction for me. Then my distraction wasn't giving me all of his attention. I couldn't take it anymore....so I flipped out and called it quits. I got tired of pretending. I'm....not fine. It's traumatizing to reply to the bullet going through her skull and her smile fading away." Nami silently starts to sob which broke Luffy's heart because he too. Knew how she felt. 

"I went to the wrong person.......for comfort." She covers her mouth trying to suppress her sobs. 

Luffy turns to her and hugs her. Embracing her in his hug, he rests his chin on her forehead. Nami felt water running along her forehead and looked up to see Luffy's eyes closed sobbing with her. 

"W-why are you crying?" She sniffles her red nose and asks him. 

"Because....I....I went to the wrong person for comfort too." 

Nami didn't say anything, she looks at him with pity and hugs him back. 

Two teens under a streetlight sharing a hug of comfort and assurance. Their hearts slowly beat in unison. They stood there holding each other feeling each other's pain. Embracing it all. 

You can only do so much to try to mend what is broken.   
■□●○


	11. Fxck The Police

After Luffy got Nami home safely, he headed for the bus to head back home wearing a goofy grin across his face. He didn't know why, but his body acted on its own and just hugged her. Giving her the comfort that she needed. It felt nice....he could get used to feeling like that. 

On the bus ride home, he lets his head rest on the window. Staring outside viewing the cars go by. He even saw Franky's car pass by. Probably going to drop off Nami's belongings after she gave him her address. 

Opening Kumagram, he watches Nami's story from her point of view. The sunny downtown bustling with people, the crowd outside the concert with him and and friends and footage from the concert. He smiles to himself knowing she had a good time today. He's never seen her smile like that at school before, so she was genuinely happy. 

He goes in his direct message to write to Boa. Not for another hookup session, but to break things off. He's found a better and healthier way to heal. Someone who'll listen, someone who can relate, someone who actually cares. 

After typing her a short paragraph he notices the three bubbles in the bottom left and blocks her before she can even get the chance to respond. A weight lifted off of his shoulders. He didn't find it weird that she instantly read his message right as he sent it. She was always obsessed with him. Typical fan behavior. 

He gets home sometime after ten o'clock and puts his school bag he brought from Nami's and places it in the corner. Luckily, his grandfather was already asleep. He creeps upstairs to his room, but notices Sabo room lights on. He figured he'd pay him a visit. 

He opens the door to reveal Sabo watching a movie on the small television in his room. 

"Hey, how was tutoring?" Sabo greets him. Luffy climbs in bed next to his brother and watches the movie with him. 

"Pretty cool. Her notes made everything seem easier." 

"You had fun at the concert? I saw you on Nami's story earlier." 

"Yeah....we had so much fun. I'm so exhausted though." Luffy yawns and turns to lay on his side, facing away from the television. 

"You better rest up, you guys have a home game on Monday." 

"Yeah...." Luffy says before dozing off in his brother's bed. 

Sabo looks over to his brother with a soft smile and goes back to watching the movie. 

It wasn't long until morning came about. Luffy woke up to his grandfather yelling from downstairs. He turns over to see Sabo already up and probably downstairs. The smell of meat made him rise like a zombie rising from its grave. He stretches his back and shoulders a little sore from yesterday and walks downstairs to greet his family. 

A flying shoe hits Luffy in the head. "Didn't I warn you boy?! Why didn't you do your chores like I asked?" Garp sits to the table gripping tight on the newspaper. 

"Owwwwww!!" Luffy whines and throws the shoe to the side. "Grandpa I told you, I had tutoring!" 

"Really? Hmm, it must've slipped my mind." Garp eyes widen. 

"Come on you two breakfast is ready." Sabo walks over with three plates, two in his hands and one balancing on his forearm. 

They sat at their table eating to their stomach's content. Luffy stealing pieces of food from his grandfather's plate without him noticing. 

Garp finishes first having less food on his plate because of Luffy. "When you're done, get dressed. You two are coming with me." 

"Where are we going?" Sabo and Luffy ask in unison. 

"It's national hero day. We're going to city hall. I'm getting recognized today along with these others old retired geezers in the force." Garp gets up leaving his plate on the table for the boys to take care of. 

Sabo and Luffy look at each other, "Are you going?" Sabo asks. 

"Shishishi, hell no. I'm probably gonna sneak away to Zoro's." 

"Give me the signal, alright?" Sabo smiles back. 

Luffy and Sabo couldn't care less about the police. If anything, they didn't want to sit through a boring ceremony that'll run until night time. Luffy takes Sabo’s plate and does the dishes. 

In the car which Garp drives, Sabo in the front seat and Luffy in the back seat. Luffy and Garp were at it again, discussing Luffy's future in the police force. 

"Why can't you let me do what I want?!" Luffy angrily pleads. 

"I know that head of yours boy. You can make money and learn some self defense. You can make the country a better place." Garp lectures. 

"That's total bullshit. The police definition is total shit. I don't want to take any part in such corruption." 

"You better watch your tongue before I turn around and smack the shit out of ya!" Garp threatens. 

Luffy sticks his tongue out provoking his grandfather who didn't hesitate to reach over and knock him upside his head. Sabo takes the wheel while Garp keeps his eyes off of the road. 

Garp fixes himself in the driver's seat taking the wheel from Sabo. 

"That brother of yours is going to be the death of me. Sabo when you take your test you know better than to do what I just did." 

"Yes sir." 

They drive in silence for a while until Luffy mumbles something under his breath, "Some police you are, you took your eyes off the road." 

"Eh?! What did you say?!" Garp reaches over again and gives Luffy another beating.   
\---  
In the reserved parking spot, Garp car is parked. Luffy and Sabo walk with their grandfather to city hall. Surprised, but not surprised there were a lot of men, some women dressed in white with a big coat resting over their shoulders. 

Luffy came in contact with a guy with a braided goatee and circular glasses. He nods at him then waves over his grandfather. 

"Perfect." Luffy thought. 

He tugs on Sabo's shirt, raising his eyebrows in morse code. They sneak out of the two older men 'sight and walk back through the crowd. Watching their backs, Luffy bumps into a taller gentleman wearing red accents to his white suit. 

"Oh, s-sorry." Luffy looks up at his mug face. Sabo and Luffy got tense for that moment. They knew the system was brutal and this guy definitely killed people before. 

"Oooh, Garp's grandchildren." A slimmer man with golden shades and yellow accents to his white suit comments. 

"Right this way chief." A smaller man ushers the two taller men away. 

Luffy and Sabo shared a look before continuing their way to the parking lot. They jog a distance away from city hall before finding themselves on a bus to Shimotsuki district.   
\---  
The green hair guy stared back at his black haired friend and brother standing outside his door. 

"Couldn't you let me know in advance?" He says flatly. 

"Nope." Luffy squeezes past him. "You got company?" Luffy looks at the extra pair of shoes next to Zoro's before taking off his own. 

A girl with dark blue hair and red glasses peaks out from around the corner. 

"Hey Tashigi!" Luffy greets. 

Zoro rolls his eyes and let's Sabo inside. Tashigi in her socks and a pair of leggings with an oversized sweatshirt. Comes out from hiding and gets her glass of water from the kitchen. 

"It's not what it looks like, she's my sparring partner." Zoro explains. 

Luffy didn't really care for Zoro's romantic life, it was really any of his business. He knew that those two had a thing for each other though. "You got any food?" He slides past Tashigi and goes for the fridge. 

"S-Sabo-san!" Tashigi bows politely. 

"H-hey, Tashigi-san, how are you?" Sabo asks. 

The four teens sit around eating snacks and engaging in conversation. Luffy and Zoro having a push up competition, Sabo and Tashigi playing board games. It soon became dark and Zoro went to walk Tashigi home since she lives in the same district as he did, leaving Luffy and Sabo at his place for a while. 

The two brothers hung around waiting for their friend to return. Luffy texts Nami, haven't spoken to her all day since last night. He smiles at his phone seeing her respond right back. Looks like they both had each other on their minds. 

"Who are you talking to? Your girlfriend?" Sabo teases. 

"I don't have a girlfriend." Luffy puts a couch cushion over his face to hide his big smile. "Wait," he sits up in a hurry, "Zoro's been gone for too long." 

Sabo groans and goes with Luffy to put on their shoes to look for their friend. 

■□●○


	12. Touchdown

It's a brand new week at Big Sea High School. Nearing the end of the semester, soon time for examination and summer to begin. Members of the football team, Usopp the one of the team’s manager, Chopper and Vivi. All stood around outside of school waiting for the bell to ring. To their surprise they spotted Luffy, Sabo AND Nami walking together in the gate. 

Koala greets Sabo with a kiss on the cheek and gives both Luffy and Nami a hug. Sabo waves goodbye to Luffy and Nami and goes into the building with Koala. 

"Oi!" Usopp calls Luffy and Nami over. 

They walk over and join their friends. 

"Nami your hair looks amazing! I haven't seen your waves since middle school." Vivi plays around with Nami's hair. 

"Yeah, I decided to wear it naturally again." She shares, Nami also noticed Vivi and Koza closely standing next to each other, but didn't say anything and just smiled. 

They stood around chatting for a bit until Nami and Vivi went inside to their lockers. Once the girls left, the boys started ruffling Luffy on his head and patting him lightly on his back, shoulder and arms. 

"You and Nami aye?" Kid teases. 

"No, it's not like that she's just a friend." Luffy answers him. 

"I have lots of female friends. You don't see me walking with them to school." Usopp wiggles his brows. 

Luffy starts to blush and the guys start teasing him more.  
□□□□ 

Nami closes her locker and is surprised by Vivi in her face smiling. 

"What're you smiling about?" Nami cocks an eyebrow. 

"Oh, nothing. I just thought it was cute that you and Luffy came to school together." 

"What's the problem? Can't two friends accompany each other to school?" 

Nami walks side by side with Vivi, both with backpacks on their shoulders. 

"Good to see you're doing some healing." 

"Healing?" Nami looks over in confusion. 

"Yeah after you broke up with Sanji." 

Vivi was one of the first persons who knew about Nami's breakup with her longtime ex boyfriend. They were really good friends although Nami has always been her senior since they came from the same middle school. 

"Oh, yeah.....I guess I am healing." She looks down and smiles to herself. 

They climb up the stairs to where the first years' homeroom are located. 

"I guess Koza's warming up to you?" Nami changes the topic before she walks Vivi to her home room. 

"Actually, Luffy helped out a lot. We went on a date this weekend and it was really fun. He is so sweet to me. I'm starting to think he likes me a little." 

"Of course he likes you, you're pretty, kind and smart. You're a perfect ten." Nami gives Vivi the boost of confidence. 

"Thanks Nami, it means a lot coming from you. You're like every boy's dream girl." 

"I mean, I am cute. Can you save me a seat for the game today? The student council is selling tickets and you know how big the school's population is, I don't want to have to struggle to find a seat." 

"Definitely. Just let me know when you're done." 

"Thanks, I will." Nami waves Vivi goodbye and heads off to her homeroom.   
●●●● 

Once school was over, the football team went straight to the field house, most of the students went home to get a change of clothes and others hung around until the game started. The student council that consists of Sabo, Nami, Koala, Alvida, Wanda, Tashigi and Paulie all wore their school spirit shirts over their uniform, with their student council badges pinned on the shirts and set up tables outside the school's stadium. 

"Everyone, we need to set up seven tables, so the process can be smooth and quick. We don't want to miss too much of the game. We each have one hundred and fifty tickets. If your table is sold out, you can count your funds and hand them in to Ms. Hina in the business office." Sabo instructs. 

Big Sea Highschool sports fields aren't as big as the country's National sports stadiums and play fields. Despite being the biggest public school in Japan. The school's stadium can only hold up to little over one thousand and fifty persons. 

After set up they got a few customers that purchased their tickets in advance. Nami's table was stationed in between Tashigi's and Wanda. 

"Do you think we're going to win today? We're five games away before the season is over." Wanda asks the two girls. 

"I think we have a pretty good chance this year. The team bond is a lot stronger than last year. Then, there's Luffy, Sabo's younger brother. He's a really good player." Tashigi answers her. 

"I've seen the team practice some days after school. I think we could win the championship this year." Nami mentions. 

"Sorry, but the only way we stand a chance of getting to championship is because of Luffy." Alvida who is stationed beside Tashigi butts in. 

"Everyone is pulling their weight on the team Alvida." Nami rolls her eyes. 

"Yeah and Z-zoro's a good player as well." Tashigi mentions. 

"How cute, Tashigi defending her boyfriend." Alvida teases. 

"H-he's not my b-boyfriend." Tashigi stutters hiding her blushing face with her hands. 

"Speaking of the game we need a dress code for females. No booty shorts, short skirts, no sleeveless shirts or v cut tops." Paulie butts in. Stationed next to Wanda. 

"Paulie you're a pervert. Why should we cover up so you won't have lewd thoughts?" Nami narrows her eyes and looks past Wanda to view him. 

"It's indecent and gives out school a bad reputation!" 

"Hey guys let's not fight." Sabo stands up to calm down his council members from feuding. 

An hour of sitting outside the stadium tickets were starting to sell twenty minutes prior to game time. Some council members took bathroom breaks or even started their home work waiting on customers. Nami closed her booth for the time being to take a bathroom break. In the break time she snuck away to the field house to wish her friends good luck. 

As she expected the field house was filled a bit hectic. She spots Usopp filling a cooler with ice and filling water bottles with water from the water fountain. 

"Hey Usopp, I came to wish the guys good luck. I won't be there to cheer you guys on from the start so I came to give my best regards." 

"Oh did you? You could've just texted them or supposed you used this excuse to see Luffy?" Usopp wiggles his brows. 

"C-cut it out!" Nami flicks her long nose. "Where are they right now?" 

"Owww! They’re on the practice field stretching and warming up." He consoles his nose. 

"Ok, thanks." She starts to walk away, but stops dead in her tracks. "Oh, do you know where Chopper is going to be?" 

"No clue. Maybe in the stands." Usopp sarcastically replies. 

"Thanks." Nami rolls her eyes and leaves the field house. 

Nami checks her watch, she doesn't have time to see the guys in person. She heads back to the stadium entrance and opens her booth so a line can form at her table. 

Two hours has passed and the game is well into its fourth and final quarter. Nami now stands with Vivi, Shirahoshi, Rebecca, Tashigi and Coby in the bleachers all cheering on the team. The waves were leading by seven and there was three minutes left. With one more touchdown and the waves win. 

Luffy blazing down the field with the help of Zoro and Kid attacking the opponents scores a touchdown and the stands erupt with cheering. 

"Way to go Luffy!!!" Nami yells from the top of her lungs. 

The team all runs to Luffy all jumping up and down in excitement. They wave to the stands which got even louder. The announcer announces The Waves as winner of this game against Pacific Academy. 

Nami knew Luffy couldn't really see her amongst the thousands of people in the stands so she continued to cheer her school team on. Something yellow or rather yet blonde in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Her mood shifted drastically and felt her heart in her throat. 

"What the hell is he doing here?!" She thought to herself.   
○●□■ 

A/N: Hey guys thank you so much for all your support on this fanfic. I don't know anything about football, I don't watch it, but I believe it's something like basketball? Anyway yeah, I just wanted to let you all know I do read the comments and I sometimes reply, but let me know what's your favorite part of the story so far. I try to make the chapters longer and fix as many errors as I can, but I'm using my phone to write these stories :)


	13. Just Friends

Wave of emotions runs through Nami's body. Anger, confusion, happiness? She was confused and upset that he was here, but happy to see him again. She hadn't seen him in almost a month or two. She uses the stairs to walk down the aisle of the bleachers and meet him at the bottom level. 

She looks over to the football team who were still celebrating on the field. Then looks Sanji in the eyes. 

"H-hey, Nami...san. Can we talk?" He hands her a bouquet of flowers. They were Roses. 

"Hey Nami!" Vivi calls out her name. 

Nami looks at Vivi who mouths to her "What's going on?" 

Nami looks back to the field to see the football team jogging towards the stands to go into the tunnel. She locks eyes with Luffy, she felt a knot in her throat. He breaks eye contact to head into the tunnel. She closes her eyes and balls her fist. 

"Yes....but not here." She says softly so only she and Sanji could hear.  
□□□□ 

After the boys showered and changed into their clothes, they started to leave one by one. Luffy sat on the bench in his towel staring in the mirror. Thoughts racing through his head a hundred miles per hour. Who is that blonde guy and what does he want with Nami? 

"Oi, Luffy, hurry up. Coach is treating us at Arlong's." Zoro stands by his locker with a towel draped around his shoulders. 

Luffy stomach growls, he gets up and turns to face his locker to get changed. There were only a few boys left in the locker room, Law and Kid had already gone up and were waiting on the school's bus. 

"Good game today, if u keep playing like that we have a shot to get into nationals." Zoro compliment. 

"Oi! how many more are in here?!" Usopp yells from the entrance. 

Usopp walks in and takes a head count then walks over to Luffy and Zoro. 

"Good game fellas, I bet you're starving. I know I am." Usopp puts a hand over his stomach. 

Usopp expects Luffy to say something and looks over to him in confusion. "Hey what's wrong? Aren't you hungry?" 

Luffy puts his belongings into his locker and plasters a fake smile on his face. "Hell yeah I'm hungry!" He grabs his bag and puts his uniform in the hamper before leaving with Usopp. 

Zoro takes notice of Luffy's quick change of attitude, decides to not say anything and just packs his belongings and heads for the bus.  
○○○○ 

Outside the school walls Nami and Sanji can be seen with each other. They stood there a few feet apart. She mentally counts the roses in the bouquet waiting for Sanji to say something. 

"I.....I'm sorry. Nami-san. I'm so sorry and I'm an idiot." He begins. 

"You...you don't have to be sorry. Yes you cheated, but.....I'm sorry too." 

"Huh? You're what?" Sanji looks taken aback hearing the words out of her mouth. "What're you sorry for? Nami-san?" 

She meets his eyes. "I'm sorry that I've been taking advantage of your kindness. For these two years of our relationship.....I felt nothing for you. I was lonely and...desperate. For attention." 

He was silent, he looked at her hoping she'd finish. 

"Since my mother had passed, I was depressed and couldn't keep a clear mind. I needed something as a distraction. You came at the right time. Two weeks after she passed." 

"Nami-san, What're you saying? All those kisses we shared...you felt nothing? All those times we went on dates....is that why you didn't want to sleep with me? Because...." 

"I'm sorry! Maybe I did feel something for you...but..." 

"Then what was that reaction you had last week?" He cuts her off to ask. 

This started to feel like an interrogation when HE was the one who came here to apologize. She was the one who was supposed to be asking all of the questions. 

Leaving out the gate the school bus headlights flashed brightly at the two, they shield their eyes using their arms. The bus drove past them by but in that instance Nami swore she met eyes with Luffy for a brief second. He seemed....sad. 

The red lights from the bus can be seen slowing disappearing. Blending in with the other vehicles on the busy street ahead. 

"Nami-san?" 

"You know what Sanji? You're full of shit too! I'm here feeling sad that I led you on for so long, but you were really unfaithful to me!" 

"I came to apologize for that." 

"So what? So I can run back into your arms? Well now that you know how I really feel you can keep your fucking apology!" 

"Then I should be mad at you too! But I can't be mad at you....it'd hurt me to be upset with you." 

They stood in silence, neither of them saying anything. They were both in the wrong. Neither of them was better than the next. 

"I'm leaving..." Sanji was the first to break the silence again. "I'm transferring to Pudding-chan's school. They offered me a full scholarship, after the competition." He informs her. 

She didn't say anything, she already knew he was leaving. 

"As for my siblings....they'll be transferring too." 

"...hope you enjoy it there. I hope she gives you the love and affection wholeheartedly." Nami says softly. 

"And I.....I hope you find the closure you desire to have...Nami-san." 

Sanji outreach his hand. Nami hesitates at first then shakes his hand. They didn't hate each other. They were back to neutral. Just two teens who were wrong for each other. 

Sanji insisted he accompanied her home as it was late in the night. They didn't talk much, they made small conversation about the competition and life at school while Sanji was gone. 

"Tell moss head don't miss me too much." Sanji jokingly says. She stood outside her door with a faint smile. 

As Sanji turns to leave, Nami calls out to him. 

"Hey Sanji..kun. Let's be friends again….okay?" A soft smile forms on her lips. 

"Yeah, I'd like that. Have a good night." He waves her off. 

"Goodnight." She waves back. 

Entering her home she nearly has a heart attack. Nojiko stood there, her arms folded under her bust clearly upset that she saw that blonde hair asshole again. 

"You scared me...I thought you'd be back tomorrow night." Nami lets out her breath. 

"Yeah, change of plans. What's that asshole doing walking you home? I thought he broke your heart?" 

"Heh, maybe I overreacted. Besides, we were both in the wrong. So I put it past me...we're just friends." She places her shoes to the side. 

"Well whatever baby sis, it's your life. I brought sushi. Do you want some?" Nojiko sits at the coffee table with a small tray of sushi all lined neatly. 

Nami goes to the kitchen for a pair of chopsticks to help her sister eat sushi. They sat discussing what happened in the marketplace. Everytime they go to the market there's always a story to remember. Nojiko fills Nami in on the fight that broke out between two vendors selling the same product. 

They shared their laughter and gossip a little until their stomachs were filled. Nami helps Nojiko clean up before heading back to her room for a hot shower and good night sleep. 

After her bath Nami throws on her pajamas and curls up in bed. She couldn't fall asleep right away. A certain someone on her mind. She remembered his sad face from earlier. 

She opens Kumagram to find a message from Vivi and Tashigi. She quickly answers them then opens the chat she has with Luffy.  
"He should be home now right?" She asks herself. 

She sends him a simple "hey" waiting for his reply. Normally he'd message her back under a minute or two. She waits for his reply by scrolling through her feed and watching other stories. It's been about ten minutes or so. Maybe he’s ignoring her?  
●●●● 

After celebrating and eating with the team Luffy stands out by the lamppost near Hancock's residence with hands in pockets. He can't keep doing this every time he's upset or needs to take his mind off of things. Sex isn't the answer and it definitely doesn't solve his problems. 

He checks his phone for the time. Almost eleven, he gotta get home. It's a school night. A notification from Nami caught his eye. He opens the chat and writes her back. He puts his phone in his pocket and makes his way on the bus to head home.  
■□●○


	14. I'm Moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has explicit scenes!!!

"I just feel like I own you an apology." Nami says. 

Luffy lays on his stomach with his phone propped against his headboard and using his pillow as support. They were on FaceTime for the very first time. Was it awkward? Nothing like that. 

"I was looking for you guys before the game while on my break, but ran out of time. Then I wanted to congratulate you guys when Sanji showed up." She explains. 

"Nami...you don't have to explain anything to me. And you don't owe me an apology. There's nothing to apologize for." Luffy plays with a figurine on his night stand. 

"...o-okay....You played really well today, but I'm sure you've heard that from everyone already." Nami starts up. 

"Thanks..." 

"..." 

Now, it got awkward. Luffy sighs then begins, "Nami.....I like you...a little. I don't know if you're wanting a relationship right now, but hanging with you on Saturday was a lot of fun. I had a great time. We should do it again sometime." He looks at her for a reaction. Her eyes widened. 

"I....I like you too...a little and definitely....we should definitely hang out again." She smiles at him seeing him grin ear to ear. 

They talk over details of their "hang out" when really it's a date. For this week's Saturday.   
\---  
It's after four o'clock in the morning and Zoro rolls over on his futon after training his body for his upcoming Kendo match. Unable to sleep. They had a good game yesterday, but he wonders what Luffy was so upset about. 

There's a knock on his door. Zoro grabs one of his swords and takes it to the door with him. He lives alone so he needs to defend his territory. 

He opens the door to see Tashigi there with tears in her eyes. Once she sees Zoro she immediately hugs him and sobs into his bare chest. 

"Gack!" Zoro yelps in surprise. He didn't know what to do so she just held her as she sobs. 

Once Tashigi's calm they sat there, they both had sake because it's the only beverage Zoro has. 

"I can't believe him.....and my mom agrees with him. He's a sexist. Both of them...." 

Tashigi takes a sip of her sake. Her family owns a dojo, the one where she and Zoro trains. Unfortunately she will no longer be a participant. Her father is sending her overseas to boarding school for third year. 

"Tell me the story from the beginning." Zoro says on his third bottle. 

"I was getting ready for my morning jog, I guess I woke him up when I was looking for my glasses and he told me that I've already been accepted overseas for my third year.....we were discussing this first semester, but I didn't think he was serious." 

"So you're leaving in the summer?" Zoro asks her. She hugs her legs, resting her head on her knees. 

"I guess....." she sighs in defeat. 

They sat in silence drinking their sake, both still sober just a little tipsy. A blush grew on Tashigi's cheeks examining Zoro's body. She has a crush on him but never confessed to him. Unsure how he felt about her. 

Zoro yawns and drinks some more, he can feel her eyes on him so he looks at her. "What?" 

"I...feel tipsy...so I'm probably gonna say some really weird stuff." She chuckles. 

"Like?" Zoro cocks a brow. 

Tashigi scoots next to him resting a her head on him, "I like you......I like you a lot." A tear trickled down her cheek. 

Zoro felt his heart stop. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He was not always upfront about his feelings, but she liked him back. 

Tashigi traces a finger along his muscles making him react. Zoro holds her by the shoulders looking at her out of his one eye. 

She didn't give him time to say anything and kissed him. She pulls back looking for his reaction. He lifts her chin for another kiss. This time they wrestle with their tongues. 

She pulls away again taking off her jacket to reveal her sports bra. She gently pushes Zoro on his back and crawls on top of him to plant another kiss on his lips. 

Zoro cups her cheeks, turning his head to the side deepening the kiss. She then plants kisses on his neck and makes her way to his collarbone. Trailing kisses down his chest and abdomen she tugs on his sweatpants. 

Zoro stops her by placing his foot on her shoulder. 

"W-what's the matter?" 

"You said earlier you were going to say some weird stuff. Then you confessed that you like me. Did you say that because you're a little buzzed or did you really mean it." 

"I r-really meant it.....do y-you..." 

"Do I like you? I do but not as much as booze." He grins then takes his sweatpants and underwear off so she can finish. 

He was already hard from when she crawled on top of him, planting those kisses down his body. She opens her mouth and let's her tongue take the lead. After she tasted all around his lollipop she tucks her hair behind her ears and rests her glasses on top of her head, kisses the tip before taking his "sword" on her mouth. 

Zoro props his body up to rest on his elbows and watch as her head bobs up and down. The more she glides her tongue over his tip the harder he gets. She adds a hand to help stroke him as she focuses on his tip. 

Zoro balls his fists, grunting and let's his head fall back. His sword polish on her fingers, dripping from her chin. She takes a finger with polish and sucks it clean. She smiles to herself and pulls down her sports bra. 

Her two perky pink tipped friends finally found freedom. She looks away shyly, but zoro just cups them, weighing them playfully in his hands. 

She gasps and her entire face and neck starts to feel hot from the heat. Zoro lays her down on her back pulling off her leggings. 

"W-wait aren't y-you g-going to p-play with t-them?!" She stammers covering her red face with her hands. 

"Play with what?" He looks down at her propping his two hands on the side of her head. 

"M-m-my b-b-b-b-boobs.." 

"Nah. I go for the ass." He continues to pull off her leggings leaving her in her panties. She peaks through her hands to see his face. He looks right back at her. 

"What now?" 

"G-g-go easy p-please...you're m-m-my first t-time." 

"You're a virgin? I would've never guessed from the blowjob you gave." He says before planting kisses on her inner thighs. 

She trembles every time he gets close to her private area. She saw how massive he was, he plants a kiss on her private and she yelps. 

He slides her panties to the side and cups her vagina. "Hot and wet." He says grinning at her.   
He slips her panties off completely to expose her private with a fluff of dark hair above. He positions his sword and gently slides in. 

"Kyaaa!!" Tashigi exclaims. Zoro puts a hand over her mouth. 

"I know, but you have to be quiet." She winces in pain by him going in and out slowly. 

He keeps a steady pace until she gets used to his sword. Her boobs rising and falling in unison with her breathing. He takes his hand from her mouth and rests it on the side of her head again. 

"C-can you go f-faster?" She asks him shyly. 

Zoro smirks to himself and picks up speed. Her boobs are now dancing with every thrust. Tashigi can be heard moaning and she closes her eyes in pleasure enjoying this moment. 

Zoro puts a leg over his shoulder and Tashigi absolutely loses it after his fourth thrust. She came spilling hot cum which made zoro stop. 

"I-I'm....s-sorry." She pants. 

"It happens." 

Tashigi feeling guilty gives him a quick kiss, she lays him down and climbs on his, his sword engulfed between her boobs and her ass in his face. Zoro had the pleasure of cleaning up the mess she made and Tashigi repaying him with another job.   
■□●○ 

A/N: hey guys this chapter is based on ZoroxTashigi relationship because I need a break to have some idea for luffy and nami's date. I got a question concerning updates and I don't have a schedule for uploading. I just type when I have idea or inspiration and I upload the same day. Also, I made tashigi kuina in a sense because I love the theory that she could actually be kuina and her father is a total sexist.   
Next chapter we're back on with Luffy x Nami♡


	15. Beach Day part one

The weekend came quick, both Luffy and Nami on their way to the beach, by train. It wasn't a long ride until they got there. Luffy lets Nami take a seat while he holds onto the tsurikawa. 

Once they arrive at their destination they stop at a little convenience store on their way for snacks to eat. 

"Your total is twenty-five eighty-two." The cashier rings up their snacks. 

"Here's twenty." Nami slides the worker twenty dollars. 

"Ma'am you need five more dollars and eighty-two cents...." 

"Aw, that sucks I only have a straight twenty with no loose change in my purse." Nami pouts. 

"Well....you can put some things back if you'd like." The cashier recommends. 

"No way!" Luffy butts in. 

The two teens and cashier stare at each other until the cashier gives up and sighs. She takes the twenty and rolls her eyes, packing their snacks in a plastic bag. 

"Thank you!" Nami waves and smiles at the cashier. 

"We'll be back. Shishishi." Luffy grins and waves. 

"Please don't..." the cashier mutters to herself watching the two leave the store. 

They walk the sandy road which leads to the beach. Luffy is already snacking on a beef stick and Nami is sucking her orange flavored popsicle. 

"How long are we staying?" Nami asks. 

"We haven't even got there yet." Luffy answers. 

"How far out can you swim?" She looks up at Luffy. 

"Well, I can't swim, I never learned how." 

"Then why'd you suggest we come to the beach?!" 

"I haven't seen the beach in awhile." 

Nami rolls her eyes. Neither has she. She and Nojiko rarely came out to the beach. They mostly spent their time in the city shopping or taking care of the tangerine farm. 

"So what're you going to do? I'm planning on sunbathing." 

"I brought this volleyball with me from school, I was hoping we can find a net to play." 

"Play? I'll demolish you, you're talking to the volleyball team captain you know." Nami brags. 

"You're the perfect student, you're good at everything. No fair." Luffy pouts. 

"Don't tell me you're jealous of my accomplishments." Nami narrows her eyes as she teases him. 

They walk around the corner and finally spot some water meaning the beach was just up ahead. 

"Race you to the beach?" Luffy suggests. 

"I have my flip flops on. We don't want a repeat of last time." Nami looks down at her white painted toes and cute flip-flops decorated with a monkey. 

"Hop on." Luffy crouches down so she can get on his back. 

Nami sits on his back with her left arm around his neck. 

"Hold on tight." Luffy says before he took off running. 

The wind in their hair, the blue water as a background, Luffy held onto Nami thighs gently while running with her on his back. Nami cheering him on with her free arm in the air with her popsicle in her hand. 

Once they arrive, Nami throws away her popsicle while Luffy catches his breath. She scopes the beach for a nice sunny spot near the water. 

They walked for a minute until they found the perfect spot to set up. An umbrella that Nami brought and two huge beach towels laid out on top of the soft white sand. She sets her bag aside to look for her suntan lotion and Luffy takes off his shirt completely revealing his muscular shoulder, biceps and triceps. 

"Did you see a volleyball net on the way over?" He asks. 

"I didn't, but they normally have them laid out somewhere. You probably have to look in the sand to find it." Nami says while she applies lotion on her legs and stomach. 

Once she got done putting lotion on her lower body she took off her beach cover up to show off her cute high waisted white bikini. She replaces her towel and puts it under the sun. 

"Luffy." She hands him the bottle while she sits on her towel one knee up. "Can you get my arms and back?" 

Mouth dried. Luffy nods his head and walks over to do as she asked. 

"Should I put the lotion on you first or in my hands?" He asks. 

"Which do you think is smarter?" She cocks a brow.  
He squirts some on her arm and rubs it in gently. 

"I'm so glad it's almost summer. My favorite season." Nami mentions.

"Me too. We have a lot of barbecues in the summer. Nothing better than grilled meat." 

"Are you doing anything for the summer?" 

"I'll be working at the docks with Shanks. My Grandpa doesn't know that though." 

"And what about Sabo?" 

"He turned down college and is gonna serve in the JSDF under my dad. What about you?" 

"I'm not going to be in the country this summer...I'll be traveling attending summer schools for colleges abroad." 

"Aww, am I not going to see you as much?" 

"Do you want to see much of me?" She teases again. Luffy cheeks turn red. 

After he's done with her arms, she lays on her stomach. Resting her cheek onto the towel and her hands at her side. 

"Make sure you're careful with the shoulders." She instructs and closes her eyes. 

Luffy squirts some on her lower back and polishes her skin. His hands move up to the knot tied in her bikini. 

"Um Nami?..." he looks over at her. 

"What is it?" She peaks an eye open.

"C-can you take it off?" 

"Why can't you do it?" She tests him. To her surprise he pulled on the lingering sting that easily undo the knot. 

Her bikini top fell loose and Luffy continues to polish her skin. By doing that simple movement had her curious. 

"Luffy...are you….a virgin? You untied the knot pretty easily so I’m assuming you know how to take a bra off." She asks him. She can't see his reaction to her question because she 's on her stomach. 

"What?" His eyes open wider. 

"Just answer the question." She got irritated there. 

".......no." 

Jealousy brushes over Nami for a split second. Who was the girl he had his first time with?! 

"Hm...." she hums. 

"Why'd you ask?" 

"Is it crime to be curious?...." 

He finishes polishing her back and ties her suit back on tightly. 

"Thank you." She tells him. 

"Yosh. No problem, I'm gonna go look for the volleyball net." He takes a few snacks from the bag and walks along the sand next to shore where the water reaches, in search of the volleyball net. 

A few feet away from Nami he's already on his second bag of pretzels. Mesmerized by the water which sparkles under the sunshine he hadn't taken notice of the crowd that had formed a few feet away in front of him. 

Several females with cameras and a couple of men assembling a photoshoot in the sand. Luffy curiosity got the best of him and he made his way over to the crowd. "A photoshoot on the beach? Not a bad idea." He thought to himself. 

He marches up the small hill of sand to the crowd and bit his tongue. "Fxck!" He mentally screams as he sees his old fling in the center of the crowd with a tight purple and gold bikini hugging her body. The framed sunglasses shield her blue eyes and a white sunhat shields her face from the sun. 

"Hancock-sama! Please sign my towel!" Can be heard from the crowd. 

She skims the crowd surrounding her and lowers her sunglasses to rest on her nose as she spots a certain someone. 

"Oh..." a grin spreads on her lips as she meets eye to eye with the same guy that blocked her a week ago.   
■□●○ 

Oooo what's the teaaaa??!! I loved writing this chapter and I'm so eager to start the next. Hope you enjoyed this one♡


	16. Beach Day part two

"H-hancock." Luffy stutters and steps back. 

The crowd looks to Luffy who had Hancock's full attention. She completely takes her glasses off and puts the temple tip between her teeth. She looks him up and down like a prey and smirks. 

"Hancock-san we're ready for you." One of the photographers calls over. 

Luffy turns to leave and heads back to where Nami lays. 

"Luffy, we should catch up with some ice tea when I'm done. M'kay?" She announces as he walks away, sending a chill up his spine. 

A thousand thoughts ran through his mind. Should he and Nami leave? Why did Hancock have to come to THIS beach? 

"Hey, did you find the net?" Nami asks, noticing Luffy sitting on the towel under the umbrella legs crossed. 

"N-no.....are you almost done sunbathing?" 

"No, I haven't turned over yet, why?" 

"Ummm.....I'm....do you wanna go to the other side of the beach? There's some pretty good sun over there. Hehe..." Luffy chuckles nervously. Occasionally peaking over to where Hancock poses. 

"No, what's wrong?" Nami props herself onto her elbows to look around. "Is someone having a photo shoot over there? How fun. We should take photos too." 

"Yeah, but let's do it on the other side of the beach." Luffy suggested again. 

"Luffy what the hell do you want to move for? We have the perfect spot." Nami rummages through her beach bag for her phone. 

"I need to tell you something...." he sighs and says in a low voice. 

She fixes her attention to him and sits next to him on the towel. He doesn't look at her, but at the waters. 

"My first time.....it was with a teacher. Ms. Hancock..." 

He can hear Nami gasp, she covers her hand with her mouth. 

"She....it wasn't rape or anything....we both kind of got into it....and it was more than once too." 

Nami didn't speak, she looks in the direction of where the photo shoot is taking place. "That's her...right?" She asks him. 

"Y-yeah..." 

"Is that why she quit?" She asks again. 

"Y-yeah....I've been seeing her at her place a few times. It was meaningless sex though, but she became obsessed with me. Stalking my Kumagram account and messaging everyday to come over." His gaze is parallel to Nami's. 

"Luffy...you have to tell the police about this. This is harassment." Nami puts a hand on his knee. 

"I can't.....my Grandpa will KILL me. Nobody knows about this except you. So please, keep it a secret." Luffy holds out his pinky finger. 

Nami smiles softly and intertwines her pinky finger with his. She lays her head on him. 

"Why'd you start having sex with her?" Nami asks quietly. 

"To cope. After my brother passed I didn't feel the same. Ever since I met you, things changed....for the better." He smiles to himself. 

"I felt the same way...I guess it was...." 

"Fate." They both said in unison. 

They stare at each other, Luffy looking down into her deep brown chocolate eyes, mesmerized by the different shades of brown. He then looks at her soft lips and back at her eyes. 

Nami knows how devilishly handsome he looks right now. Thick black hair, his tanned skin and big onyx eyes filled with wonder and a sharp jawline that can cut you into two. His body was just as attractive as his face. Define muscles that catch your attention unde the sun. 

She leans over and pecks him on the cheek. 

"You know....I really like you, I'm glad you trust me with your secret. " She smiles up at him. 

Luffy face turns crimson. Did she just kiss him on the cheek? 

"If she's making you uncomfortable we can leave." Nami gets up to pack up her stuff. 

"No.....we shouldn't run away. Let's ignore her. I feel better now that you know." Luffy gives her a reassuring smile. 

Nami smiles back before looking in her bag for her phone. 

"Say cheese." She commands as both she and Luffy hold up the peace sign. 

She takes a few more selfies with Luffy then takes pictures of the scenery. Afterwards she helped Luffy look for the volleyball net hidden in the sand. 

"Are you sure there's supposed to be here?" Luffy asks a few steps behind her. 

"Yeah...it's common for every beach to have them up. Besides, summer is right around the corner; they should have it out by now." She answers back. 

Luffy pays no attention to sand and stares at the water wishing he was able to swim. Hoping to go out to sea with Shanks although his grandfather doesn't approve. Without paying attention to where he was going he bumps into something or rather someone. 

"Hey! Watch where you're going." Nami says annoyed. She rolls her eyes and squats down. "The net is right here." 

"Oh, sorry." He squats down to help her get it out of the sand. 

The poles were already attached, thankfully, all they had to do was stand it up. Once the net was up a few people came over ready to play. 

Luffy played some rounds with a few of the locals while Nami finished sunbathing on her front. Hackcock who finishes up her photoshoot notices Luffy playing volleyball and walks over with an assistant holding an umbrella over her as she approaches him. 

"Luffy!" She calls out in a cute manner. 

Some of the guys immediately start drooling over the tall, pale, blue eyed woman with straight black hair down her back. 

"What?" Luffy asks her nonchalantly, spinning the ball in his hand. 

"I was wondering if you still wanted to get an ice tea with me? We're both pretty exhausted, you playing volleyball and me with my photoshoot." She looks at him shyly playing with her hair.

"Actually-" he begins. 

"Luffy!" Another female calls out from behind him. 

Nami jogs up to him, she obviously caught the attention of the guys who were playing with Luffy. Her nice tan new glossy tan. Long, wavy, orange hair and tight swimsuit hugging her hourglass body. 

"I'm ready to play.....oh, Ms.Hancock. What're you doing here?" Nami plays dumb, putting her shades behind her ears. 

"I was having a photoshoot earlier and decided to join this fun game of volleyball." 

"Right..." Nami drags. 

"I thought you said-" Luffy begins. 

"Let's play some volleyball!" Hancock cuts him off and the rest of the guys start cheering. 

They played on teams, six on each side, Nami and Hancock both on a team while Luffy on the other side of the net. The game was going good until- 

"Kya!" Nami falls on her bum because of an accident with Hancock. 

The ball falls out of bound. 

"What're you doing you should've called for it?!" Nami asks angrily. 

"Maybe if you learned how to stay in your place you wouldn't have gotten hurt!" Hancock points a finger at her. 

Luffy ducks underneath the net to help her up, but Nami got up on her own. Her buttocks are sandy with the white sand. "Oh yeah?" Nami scoffs. 

"I think your place is over there," she shoves Hancock backwards to the back line. "Learn to stay in your place and play the game." 

Hancock shoves her back and Nami doesn't back down, she furrows her brows and stands up to her. 

"Woah, woah, woah." Some of the players got in between the two. 

Luffy gently pulls Nami away. Hancock staring her down and Nami glaring right back. 

"H-hancock-sama...uh, we need to head to your next photoshoot location, we're running behind schedule." Hancock's assistant came to take her away. 

She rolls her eyes at Nami and walks away. Nami sticking her middle finger out at her. 

She and Luffy walk back to their setup and Luffy takes a straw hat with a red band out of the bag and puts it on. He lays down on the towel with his eyes closed, not saying anything. 

Nami kneels on her towel with a frown. "I'm sorry I ruined the game." 

"It's fine, I was getting hot and dehydrated anyways." 

"You want water?" 

"No, did you buy any juice?" 

Nami goes through the bag and gives him juice. He thanks her and sips on the juice she gave him. He was silent. 

She grew anxious as to why he wasn't saying anything. So she broke the silence between them. 

"I like your hat. It suits you." 

"Thanks, Shanks gave it to me." 

"Ah, I knew it looked familiar." She recalls seeing some photos with Shanks and this specific strawhat in photos around his and Makino's house. 

"I like your tan, it compliments your hair real nice." Luffy says finishing the last of the juice. 

Nami blushes and looks down at her skin. "Thanks." 

"Now that I'm hydrated and cool, you want to go for a swim?" Luffy grins. 

"I thought you said you couldn't swim?" 

"I can't but the water looks real nice today." Luffy gets up and heads for the water. Making Nami follow him.  
■□●○ 

Wow, hey guys it's been awhile since I last updated. I took a break and enjoyed my holiday and I hope you guys enjoyed yours too. We made it to 2021 which is so exciting!!! I hope this year is better for everyone and we all keep a positive head going into this year♡ as always thanks for your support, you guys definitely made my 2020 better♡♡


	17. You Didn't Pay For That!

"Just try to float, lay on your back and don't panic." Nami instructs as Luffy splashes around in the water trying to keep his head above the water. 

They weren't deep into the water, visibly still in the shallow, funnily, Luffy gained an audience watching from afar, even some little kids turned away to hide their snickers. 

Nami cheeks grew red in embarrassment for him. 

"It's like you're heavy as a brick in water, but light as feather on land." Nami says with hands on her hips, her soaked hair falling on her back. 

"Yeah, I dunno why but I never really floated. It's weird but I've gotten used to it. Hopefully I can learn by the time summer rolls around." 

The two teens play around in the shallow water, splashing each other and racing in the water on feet. The sky grew cloudy, it was getting late and they soon needed to head back. 

They came out of the water and started packing up their things, luckily they caught a ride on the back of a truck by one of the beach goers who they played volleyball with earlier to the train station. 

"Our train comes in five minutes, do you want anything from the convenience store?" Nami asks her beach cover up now on. 

"Heck yeah, I'm starving." 

"When are you not starving?" Nami asks sarcastically. 

They both walk into the convenience store to meet the worker from earlier sweeping the floor. 

"Hey bestie!" Luffy waves. Nami heading to the refrigerators for a drink. 

Luffy idle around the store until he found something that caught his eye. It was a skewer of meat under a heating lamp. 

"Woah, these weren't here before." He goes ahead and takes one out to eat. 

"Hey! You have to pay for that!" The employee complains. 

"Hey, is this two for one still ongoing?" Nami asks with two ice teas in her hand. 

"No, we just have the sign there for decoration." The employee sarcastically answers her. 

"Hmph!" Nami puts the ice tea back and notices the train outside. She takes Luffy's hand and they both leave the store. 

"Hey! You didn't pay for your meat skewer!" She yells after them as they board the train.   
\---

The train heading back to the city was awfully crowded. Luffy once again holding on to the train's handrail, Nami sticks close by him and holds on him. The once blue sky grew pink and orange two colors that danced beautifully in the sky, they stepped off the train, finally reaching their destination to take a bus to Nami's house. 

They walked the familiar dirt road and kept the conversation short, but sweet. Reaching her doorstep, Nami unlocks the door and invites him in. 

To her surprise Nokijo was home. Nami was hoping to finish what she started at the beach. 

"Ah, there you are, I was about to call you?" Nojiko sits on the couch with the remote in her hand. 

"You don't have to worry, I'm with Luffy." Nami smiles and kicks her shoes off. 

"No, it's not that. We're out of ice cream again." Nojiko switches between channels. 

"I can go out to get some?" Luffy offers. 

"No, it's getting late. Thank you, but you should head home too." Nojiko says calmly, Nami furrowing her brows. 

"A-ah, yeah, I should." Luffy agrees. 

"Well....text me when you reach safely." Nami says once he heads for the door. 

"For sure." He says before leaving. 

Nami walks to the door locking it behind him. She slides down the door, pouting at Nojiko. 

"Nojiko, you cock-blocker." Nami says to her sister. 

Nojiko held back a laugh, "You seriously wanted to have your first here? Plus I'm literally right here, I don't want to hear you guys from the other room." She lets out a chuckle. 

"I t-thought you weren't gonna be home, you had a date with Paulie tonight." Nami gets up to sit next to her sister. 

"Yeah, but....he blew me off again." Nokijo blinks back her tears. 

She and Paulie had been dating on and off for quite some time since the second semester began. He's either too busy with senior duties and she's taking care of the farm since Nami has also been busy. Nojiko isn't really one to show her feelings, but she's still a young girl who'd like to have fun aside from school and her gardening duties. 

Nami notices her sister change in demeanor and lays her head on her lap. She felt bad for her sister being the one to take care of the farm while she has been constantly having fun and being swamped with school. 

"Tell you what, next week I can cover for Paulie and you two can spend some proper time together." 

"What about the farm? We have a sale this week downtown." Nojiko places with Nami's bangs. 

"Don't worry, I can cover for you. You've practically been covering my ass since we started second year." 

"Aw Nami, I appreciate you so much." Nami gets up from her sister's lap and hugs her. 

"You're all I have left." Nami says softly in her ear.   
○○○○ 

A month before finals and summer break.

Another week at Big Sea High School. A lot of things were happening in these last few weeks of school, the last few competitions in sports and clubs, examinations and graduation for the seniors. 

Both Nami and Luffy were swamped this week, Luffy having classes to pass and practice for the games this week. There's an away game tomorrow and another away game on Friday. 

Nami with her student council duties and two more debate competitions left in the season. Plus filling in for Paulie and Nojiko this week. 

The two didn't really see each other during the day or even at lunch since Nami had to type out a draft for her debate on next week's topic. 

On the other hand, Zoro and Tashigi spent more time together since Tashigi was set to move once the school year was over while Vivi and Koza became an official couple in the past week. Chopper is still shy talking to Milky and Usopp hit it off pretty well with Kaya and they started a relationship. 

Luffy sits on the bleachers with Law and Kidd eating their lunch while bickering. Zoro and Usopp were a bit occupied at the moment. So they didn't eat lunch with them. 

"I mean it, once a guy gets a girl he completely forgets about his friends." Kidd complains. 

"Not true." Luffy argues. 

"Who are you to talk? You were supposed to get on the game with us this week, where were you?" Kidd questions. 

"I was helping my grandpa repair a missing shingle from the roof." Luffy lies. 

"You're not a very good liar Luffy, besides, replacing one missing shingle is a one man job." Law butts in. 

"Idiot," Kidd mutters under his breath, "besides, you were all over Nami's Kumagram status. Why didn't you tell us you have a girlfriend? And how'd you manage to steal her heart. I thought she didn't go for guys like us." Kidd scoffs at the last part. 

"He's still salty. Nami rejected him in their first year." Law tells Luffy.

"I can't believe she went for blondie instead." Kidd rolls his eyes.

"Speaking of blondie, didn't we see those two outside school at the last game?" Law questions. 

"Woah, woah. Firstly me and Nami aren't anything, but frien-" Luffy starts. 

"So you telling me I have another chance at asking her out?" Kidd cuts him off. 

Luffy glares at Kidd intensely which made Kidd roll his eyes and scoff. "Chill, I was only teasing. If you like her so much, take things to the next level." 

"She just got out of a relationship and we're still getting to know more about each other. We're taking it slow." Luffy informs them. 

"Yeah, just don't wait too late like I did." Law says playing around with the fruits in his fruit cup. 

"I don't know what you see in that baby five girl, I'm sure you'll meet some hot college chicks once you graduate. Especially if you're studying to be a doctor." Kidd comforts Law without even knowing. 

The three spent their lunch time chit chatting about classes, girls, football and playing video games until their lunch was over. 

Luffy jogs down the bleachers and throws his food in the trash. Feeling a buzz in his pocket he reaches for his phone. 

It's a text from Nami.  
□●■○ 

What do you guys think of law and baby 5? I personally never shipped someone with law so that was kind of random, but if you guys don't mind baby 5 and law let me know.


	18. Back To Downtown

Luffy jogs up the stairs to the second floor to head for the computer lab where Nami spent her lunch. 

Opening the door so he can peek inside, he sees a few students hanging around playing games on the computer or scrolling through Kumagram. He spots Nami who looks so intensely at the computer screen and enters the room closing the door behind him. 

He walks up to her casually with hands in his pants pockets. Nami notices him and gives him a half smile. They hadn't seen each other since Sunday. Both being occupied attending to their own agenda. 

"Hey." She says before closing a few tabs. 

"I got your text." Luffy says. 

"Yeah...." she logs out of her student account and shuts down the computer checking her watch. "I need a huge favor from you on the weekend." 

"Sure, what's the favor?" 

They both walk down the hall heading downstairs to the cafeteria. Nami only had a few minutes left for lunch to get a quick bite downstairs. 

"I need roughly six or seven people to come by my house and help me tend to my Tangerine field. Nojiko normally does it with the machinery, but it broke down. We don't have enough savings right now to get it up and running so we'll have to do it manually." 

"Sounds exhausting. I'll see if I can bring some help."

"Thanks a bunch. I owe you one." Nami sighs in relief. 

"Er...Nami...I have something to ask?" Luffy asks her while she stands at the vending machine in the Cafe. 

Nami looks over her shoulder at him, "hm what is it?" She presses the buttons for the granola bar to fall through. 

"N-nevermind...I'll ask you some other time. I gotta...get to class soon." He excuses himself. 

"Oh...okay. Well...see you around. Hopefully." Nami watches him leave the cafeteria and starts snacking on her granola bar.  
~~~ 

Luffy goes back outside to take a breath, he was about to ask her about their relationship status, but couldn't go through with it. Sometimes she can make him really nervous. Just as he walks around for a few the bell rings signaling his lunch period had ended. Kid walks up to him with his normal scowl. 

"Where's law?" Luffy asks. 

"Some first year with pink hair stopped him on our way back so I just left him. Seriously what's with the girls in this school? They have no taste." Kid rolls his eyes. 

Luffy just chuckles and walks alongside him. 

"Where did you go? You ghosted us after you went down the bleachers." 

"I had to use the bathroom." 

"Yeah right, like I believe that...well, whatever I'm skipping this period. You in?" 

"Can't, my Grandpa is on my ass." 

"See you at practice then." Kid walks off down the hall to harass some kid for lunch money on his way to hide out in the bathroom for the next period. 

Luffy walks along the hallway heading to his class. Passing ways with a familiar pink haired girl with blue eyes and a well developed bosom. She smiles shyly at him with her puppy like eyes and he gives her a slight nod, acknowledging her.   
~~~  
Fast forwarding to the end of the week, here's a recap of what happened. The football team lost their games and missed their chance to qualify for nationals. Law started hanging out with Rebecca the first year with pink hair which left an angry Kid and busy body Luffy. Luffy spent his lunch time this week catching up on his assignments since he doesn't do school work at home. 

Now at Nami's, Luffy is spraying Usopp and Chopper with the watering hose while Nami is crouched down checking the soil of her Tangerine trees. 

"Luffy, you guys, you're supposed to be watering the plants not each other." Vivi instructs them. 

Luffy turns the hose on Vivi, who is now soaking wet. Usopp and Chopper both continue to play in the fake rain coming from the hose until they receive a hard hit on the hit. 

A furious Nami glares at Luffy, "Why you-" she begins marching towards him. 

Luffy gulps, then defends himself with the watering hose, spraying Nami from head to toe. She stood there while Luffy tried to hold back a chuckle. 

Usopp and Chopper both scared for Luffy hold each other in their arms, fearing for the life of their friend. Nami hadn't moved from the spot from where she stood, wet hair hanging in front of her face, wet clothes sticking to her body. 

Vivi turns the watering hose off from the valve that stuck out from the side of the house. Luffy put down the hose and walked cautiously towards Nami. His steps hasten once he heard her sniffing. 

"Nami, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." He tries to comfort her. 

She looks at him teary eyed before rushing for the house, vivi running after her. Luffy felt his heart in his stomach. 

"Why'd she run off like that?" Usopp asks. 

"She was probably trembling from the cold water." Chopper guesses. 

"....no..." Luffy says softly before jogging back to the house. 

Usopp and Chopper shrug their shoulders and continue picking the ripe Tangerines. 

Luffy kicks his shoes off at the door. "Nami? I'm sorry I wet you with the hose, are you okay?" Luffy yells out. 

Vivi walked into the living room. 

"Is she okay?" He asks. 

"Yeah, she's just pretty emotional right now, she's on her menstrual cycle." Vivi informs. 

"Say what?" 

"All females go through this thing called the menstrual cycle. Where we bleed out of our vaginas every month." 

"Nami's gonna die??!! We need to find a doctor!!" Luffy asks in a panicky voice. 

"No you idiot!" Vivi shushes him. 

"She can take care of herself, now just go outside and actually water the plants." 

Vivi instructs him to leave the house so she and Nami can be alone. Once Luffy is gone Vivi pops back into Nami's room where Nami stood in the mirror wiping her tears

"All better?" Vivi asks. 

"Yup, I just need a quick refresher. Luffy probably feels really bad, he probably thought he was the reason I started crying. I hate crying for no reason." Nami chuckles softly.

"Don't worry, I explained to him why you're sensitive right now." 

"Thanks Vivi.”   
She dries off with a towel and hands Vivi a towel to dry herself off. Nami gets a new t-shirt and pulls on her jeans shorts with a pair of cute crocs and a golden necklace with a heart. Afterwards, she called the boys inside to dry off with towels and she and Vivi blow dried their hairs after doing their own. 

Are you guys ready for downtown?" Nami asks with hands on her hips looking at the group of freshmen.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Vivi exclaims.  
~~~ 

As always thanks for your support, don't forget to share with your friends if they enjoy anime or the LuffyxNami ship♡


	19. Tangerine Festives

Fresh air on the bus ride to downtown. Both Luffy and Usopp carry two full bags of tangerines while Chopper carries one. Nami and Vivi sit side by side while the three boys sit at the back. Surprisingly, it wasn't much of a busy afternoon, the bus was practically empty. When they got downtown that's where the real action took place. The downtown marketplace was packed like sardines in a can.  
"Hey, guys wait here, I'm gonna open up shop." Nami instructs her friends, while she uses one of the many keys on her lanyard to unlock the door to her and Nojiko's stall.  
"Oi, Nami, haven't seen you in a while." A guy with stitches along his body and a pinwheel on his hat approaches the teens.  
"Oh, hey Genzo, it's been a few weeks since I last saw you." Nami half smiles and motions for her friends to come in to rest the bags down.  
"Nice hat, it's got a cool pinwheel." Luffy compliments Genzo's hat before walking in the stall, passing Nami and resting his bags of tangerine down.  
"Oh, Nami, is he the one I always see walking you home?" Genzo teases.  
Nami's face grew red with embarrassment. "Are you spying on me?"  
"I live four houses down and I got a pretty good view of the dirt road." He chuckles.  
Nami finishes catching up with Genzo before she waves him off and he's on his way back home by bus. While she was conversing, Vivi took the initiative to set up some tangerine's on display. Nami then opens the register and helps Vivi with the display while she orders for the boys to stack them neatly in the back. Of course, the three stooges can't do a normal easy task without having some fun first.  
With the girls back turned, the three first-years built things using the tangerine's. They were practically playing in the snow, but with tangerine's. A small crowd starts to gather around the stall. Nami and Vivi both thought people were eager for tangerine's until a pointed finger went over their shoulders.  
They look over their shoulders almost in unison. Vivi eyes widened and Nami with a straight face, then….a half smile. She just got a brilliant idea.  
"Come one, come all! Sweet Belle Tangerines!" Nami exclaims.  
Luffy, Usopp and Chopper are confused and so is Vivi.  
"Tangerine building competition! To enter is a small fee of five dollars, to stick around and be an audience is a fee of one dollar. To purchase your tangerine's we have a three for five deal or six for eight!" she mentions.  
It then registered in their heads what Nami was doing. She isn't a part of the student body for nothing.  
\---  
Elsewhere, Nojiko and Paulie were at a frozen yogurt parlor. Paulie obviously blushing at Nojiko's revealing shoulders in her off the shoulders top and high waisted jeans.  
"Mmm, have you tasted the strawberry bean? It's to die for." Nojiko puts her spoon up to Paulie's lips.  
Paulie blushing and hesitating before opening his quivering lips for Nojiko to feed him.  
"That's a good boy." she teases and watches as he reacts.  
"Y-you're doing this on purpose!...mmm, it does taste really good. I should've gotten that instead."  
They sat down at a table for two, laughing and catching up with each other.  
"Have you figured out what you want to do yet? After graduation?" He asks her.  
Nojiko thinks to herself before giving an answer, "Actually, I just might run the family's business. You know, Nami's got her own thing going on. So, I'll just do my best to take care of what our mother left us."  
"While you're busy running a business, right now you're looking at a future engineer." Paulie points to himself proudly making Nojiko chuckle at his cuteness.  
\---  
"How often do you think you'll visit?" Zoro asks. Cleaning his blades.  
"I-I don't know...maybe when I graduate, but, as far as I'm concerned. My parents don't want me here for third year."  
"That's wild….." Zoro says calmly, focusing on his polishing blades.  
"A-are you going to miss me?" Tashigi looks up at him, her glasses on the bridge of her nose.  
Zoro flinches at her question, "Hell no! I can't wait until the day you leave. Shit...I'll even see you off at the airport."  
They stare at each other for a while until Zoro sighs, "I guess I will." he closes his eyes and smiles softly.  
"You know...you don't have to act all tough. You're my boyfriend." Tashigi pouts.  
Zoro flinches again. "I'm not acting tough, idiot!"  
Tashigi gasps, "How am I the idiot when you can't find your way to any of your classes?" she claps back.  
The two start bickering with one another. Like they normally do.  
\---  
The sky grew orange and the crowd started to get noticeably smaller. Nami had finished making her last sale of the day and the party, or should I say tangerine festives, were now over. Vivi left early because she had invited Koza over to meet her father. Usopp went to visit Kaya, which Chopper had tagged along. Leaving Luffy to help Nami and walk her home.  
After they cleaned up around the stall, Nami locked up the shop and walked side by side with Luffy to the bus stop. Empty bags in their hands, they didn't say much, they just enjoyed each other's company.  
After waiting for a while, Nami breaks the silence between them.  
"Thanks for today...you guys really helped me out. A lot."  
"Yeah, no problem. That's what friends are for right?" Luffy grins.  
Nami's heart is saddened that they're still in the "friend" stage. She wants them to become more than just friends. But, he hadn't shown her any signs of wanting to get out of that stage.  
"Right.." she says softly looking away in the other direction.  
The bus came and took them to Nami's home, they didn't talk about their relationship status, just school and finals. It started to grow awkward because a tension started building which they both noticed.  
Walking the very familiar dirt road, Luffy whistles slowly as he and Nami walk up to her house. Nami couldn't tolerate the tension building between them and decided to address the elephant between them.  
"Listen, I like you, you like me…..what are we?" She stops and looks at him.  
Hands in his pockets, he stares at her searching for a sensible answer. Afraid he'll say something stupid he-  
"I-" Luffy begins.  
Nami cuts him off with a kiss. Her lips on his, both dropping the empty sacks they were carrying and embracing each other in the kiss. She on her tiptoes and his arms around her lower back.  
Leaning her head to the side, deepening the kiss, Nami lets out a soft moan. She immediately stops and steps back in embarrassment. A hand over her mouth and cheeks flustered. Luffy looks at her with wide eyes.  
"What's wrong?" He asks.  
"Y-you didn't hear that?" She couldn't look him in the eyes right now.  
"Your moan?,” Luffy smirks at her, “come here.." He chuckles softly and moves her hand away to start kissing her again.  
Her lips are soft and danced with his. It's his first kiss, but not for her. He and Hancock never kissed once, which he thanked his past self for. The two stood there making out, mid-way to Nami's house. It was dark so nobody really saw them. That was until-  
The sound of a car honk startled the two and made them immediately break apart. Picking up the sack bags, Nami squints her eyes at the bright headlights shining at them.  
"Get a room you two!" Can be heard from the car.  
"Nojiko?" Nami says walking cautiously to the car recognising her sister's voice.  
"Really Nami? In the middle of the road?" Her sister smiles with a brow cocked. Nojiko sat in the passenger seat of Paulie's small yellow buggy.  
Luffy and Nami both move out of the way so the car can pass and drive up to Nami and Nojiko's house. The red lights on them, illuminating the dirt road the two stood on. They turn back to each other.  
"That was kind of…" She begins, feeling embarrassed again.  
"Amazing." Luffy finishes her sentence.  
"Huh?"  
"The kiss...it was amazing. Your lips are so soft."  
Nami blushes, "It was amazing, but my sister ruined the mood."  
"Boyfriend and Girlfriend." Luffy nods his head.  
"Huh?" she asks again.  
"The answer to your question. Let's date each other. Like you said, we both like each other, although I think I like you more, but I didn't know how to ask you to be my girlfriend. I remember you saying how Sanji brought you flowers and popped the question in front of an audience. I didn't know how to top that so-" Luffy rubs the back of his head, rambling.  
Nami giggles at Luffy's reason for not asking sooner to cut him off mid sentence. "No, you don't need to do that for me. You've already done enough and more than I can even ask." Nami reassures him and reaches out to hold his hand, so they can finish walking the dirt road together.  
"Really? What did I do?" Luffy being the idiot that he is confused by her words.  
"You made me genuinely happy. I haven't been happy in a long time. Ever since I met you, I've always been happy. I’m always excited to hear from you, having you accompany me on my way home or going to school, sending me good morning and goodnight messages. I’m glad I met you." Nami says heartfully. Making Luffy plaster a goofy smile across his face.  
They finally arrive at the house where Nojiko gave Paulie a quick kiss on the cheek on the doorstep. Making Paulie blush.  
Nami turns to Luffy, looking him in the eyes, "Make sure you get home safely okay?" she gives his hand a squeeze.  
He kisses her forehead and watches as she and her sister go inside. Paulie turns to him, "Need a ride?"  
\---  
After Paulie drops him off at home. Luffy takes some bacon out the fridge to heat up in the microwave. He crashes on the couch and texts Nami, that he got home safely and scrolls through Kumagram, waiting for the microwave to sound off. Strangely enough, Sabo nor his grandfather was home.  
Just as the microwave sounds off, the front door opens. Sabo comes in beaming and Garp the same.  
"You're almost there. You should be able to take your driver's test before graduation. You just need more practice with your corners." Luffy can hear his grandfather talking to Sabo while walking in.  
"What the fuck?!" Garp exclaims.  
Luffy jumps over the couch in panic at his grandpa's sudden outburst.  
"What happened?" Luffy asks out of concern.  
Garp opens the microwave and smoke fills the room. Luffy burnt his bacon in the microwave.  
"Luffy." Sabo calls name with disappointment in his voice and holds his head.  
"Grandpa, I told you get rid of this stupid microwave, it's too old!" Luffy whines.  
Garp strangles him, "You're the problem boy! You can't cook! What do they teach you in school?!"  
"I. Don' .culinary." (I don’t take culinary) Luffy says as Garp strangles him mercilessly.  
While the two were bickering about the microwave, Sabo opens the windows and doors hoping for the smoke to leave quickly. The plate Luffy heated the bacon on was burnt along with the bacon. He threw that out as well. Sabo then unplugged the microwave to put it outside.  
"What're you doing?!" Garp takes his attention off of Luffy to question Sabo.  
"The smoke won't stop coming out of the microwave so I'm letting it cool outside."  
"Oi! Sabo! That's air pollution! I learnt that in math class!" Luffy confidently tries to educate his brother.  
Garp nearly had a heart attack hearing the words come out of Luffy's mouth and Sabo just laughed.  
\---


	20. Two Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> …. Hey guys, this'll be the last chapter of season/book one of Big Sea Highschool. I decided to shorten the first part of the series to chapter twenty, because I'm runnin out of plot for season one lol and can't wait to start season two. So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

…  
A month and a few weeks had gone by and a lot of things had changed. The third years had graduated which meant Sabo and Luffy we're both starting summer camp with Luffy's father in the Japanese self defense force. Sabo got his driver's license, he and Koala celebrated their fourth year anniversary last week.  
Tashigi had already left the country, but before she left, she and Zoro spent quality time together and actually went on dates days prior to her departure. They discontinued their relationship sadly because of the long distance and different time zones.  
Zoro was drinking heavier than usual, missing his companion already. Not only was Tashigi leaving the continent, but two other persons. Sadly, Chopper went to study abroad as well in Canada where we would finish up highschool. Leaving Luffy and Usopp distraught.  
Usopp and Kaya spent quality time together hitting their sixth month of dating, while Vivi and Koza reached their third month. Law and Rebecca hit it off and started dating for a bit, but broke up after he graduated. Kidd, still being the miserable prick that he is, made fun of Law until he grew tired of teasing him.  
Paulie had graduated and also had broken up with Nojiko, turns out he was bisexual and had a fling with an older man. Nojiko supported him coming out and they remained good friends. Although, he had to buy her things from time to time to make up for cheating on her.  
Boa Hancock made national headlines in the country for her beautiful figure and had been named as Japan's most beautiful. News spread fast and she transferred agencies, making her move to America to get more exposure since the world revolves around America. She and another model by the name of Dracule Mihawk were spotted outside a nightclub a while back, but nothing was further said about the two's relationship.  
Another relationship that had blossomed in the past few months were Sanji and his girlfriend Pudding, both still attending Grand Sea Academy. The two were head over heels for each other and even started a food page together on Kumagram.  
Currently, down at the mall. Luffy and Nami built a solid relationship from the time they met to now. When the two made their debut at school the day after they shared their first kiss together, their friends weren't surprised they had started dating. Everyone was so supportive of their relationship. Except Kidd, he was mad salty.  
"Are you hungry yet?" Luffy groans, already tired of walking.  
"We just ate half an hour ago." Nami rolls her eyes. "Don't worry we soon leave. Once I find that cute shirt I saw online we can get out of here."  
"Fineeeee. Can I atleast get a snack?" Luffy asks, seeing an upcoming pretzel booth.  
They walk up to stand in line when something catches Nami's eyes, "There it is!" She excitedly announces and marches towards the store dragging Luffy behind her.  
They enter the store and Nami already went through the clothing rack looking for the size shirt she wants. Luffy looks around not amused by the clothing because his mind was on pretzels.  
"Oi, Luffy!" Luffy heard someone call his name and look around the store for the voice. Nami also looks up hearing someone call her boyfriend's name.  
The long nose friend, Usopp waves so Luffy can see him, "Over here!"  
"Ah! Usopp!" Luffy excitedly walks over to him and Kaya who gives him a shy smile.  
"What're you doing here?" Usopp asks Luffy, then smiles even bigger when he sees Nami walking up behind him with a shirt in her hand.  
"I'm here with-" Luffy begins.  
"Ah, Nami, I just bought that shirt a few minutes ago, we just came from ringing up." Kaya gasps at the coincidence.  
"No way! You've seen that shirt on Kumagram too?" Nami excitedly asks Kaya.  
"You're here for that shirt too?" Usopp asks seeing the two girls freak out over this so-called famous shirt that has been trending on Kumagram since the start of summer.  
Luffy scratches his head in confusion. He looks at Usopp for the answer, but Usopp just shrugs his shoulders. While the girls were looking talking about this famous shirt, Luffy and Usopp had their own conversation aside from their girlfriends.  
"How're you adjusting to things changing recently?" Usopp asks, obviously meaning Chopper.  
"I'm still pretty bummed that he left, I hope he can come to visit or maybe we can go and surprise him next summer. We'll be third-years after all."  
"Yeah, that's if we get jobs. Speaking of jobs I'm working for Franky now. Permanently. I'm trying to save up for a trip for me and Kaya on winter break."  
"Wow, you surely plan in advance. Nami and I will make one month this week, but she won't be here. Her flight's in three days. So, that kind of sucks, but I don't want it to be forgetful."  
Usopp wiggles his eyebrows, "Then make it unforgettable, if you know what I mean."  
Luffy's face grew red immediately knowing exactly what his friend meant. They were both teenage boys, sometimes horny...especially Usopp.  
"Ack! Why'd you make me think that." Luffy covers his face trying to hide his tomato face.  
Nami looks back at the two boys behind her, "Luffy are you okay? Are you still hungry?"  
"Hungry aye?" Usopp whispers so only Luffy can hear and watch as Luffy gets more red.  
"No, no, I'm good." He lies.  
Nami knowing he can't lie brushes him off, "Well, I'm going to the changing rooms with Kaya to try on this top, I'll be back." She says, then leaves with Kaya to the back of the store.  
Once they left, Usopp burst into laughter, Luffy tried fanning himself to cool off for thinking so inappropriately. He hadn't thought of him and Nami doing it. He was just simply enjoying their relationship and spending time together.  
"I can tell by your face that you're a virgin, so let me guide you through the ropes." Usopp coughs dryly like a teacher at the beginning of class. Oh, only if he knew Luffy was far from being a virgin.  
Luffy pretends to be innocent listening to his friend about having sex for the first time. Nodding his head here and there, then he had a question in his head that he wasn't afraid to ask.  
"How was your first time? What'd you guys do afterwards?" Luffy asks, curious for his friend's first time. He doesn't recall him telling him nor Chopper. Maybe he did, or maybe he wasn't paying attention when his friend was sharing the story.  
"I told you the story already, it was awesome. We talked about our going public with our relationship afterwards, then we heard footsteps in the hallway outside her door and that's where I hopped out the window and left. But, if the question you want to really ask is if you're the only virgin on the football team? Then no, Zoro probably can't find his way to the vagina." Usopp jokes.  
Luffy laughs along with him picking fun at Zoro. The girls came back and Nami had a bag in her hand with her shirt in it.  
"Oi, what're you two laughing at?" Nami asks. Making them flinch in surprise.  
"Usopp said something funny about Zoro." Luffy answers.  
"I hope you two aren't making fun of him, he's still depressed about his breakup with Tashigi." Nami scolds them.  
"No, no, it's nothing like that, but, we'll see you guys later. We bought tickets to the movie and shows about to start." Usopp puts an arm around Kaya.  
"O-okay, see you guys." Nami waves them bye.  
...  
The sky turned pretty purple and orange when the two walked out of the mall. It was getting dark fast because of the time change. Instead of taking the bus they decided to take a Super (uber) to Nami's house.  
Once they got there, they had the house to themselves. Nojiko had gone out on a date with this guy she met two weeks ago at the marketplace. How did Nami know? It's written on the note outside the door. Luffy's face grew red again, they were alone together at her house for the night.  
They enter the house like usual leaving their shoes at the door, Nami makes her way to the fridge to take out two drinks for her and Luffy, while Luffy gets comfortable on the sofa and turns on the television. Once she came back with the drinks she got comfortable next to him and put the drinks on the coffee table.  
They were watching the latest episode of Black Clover together since they started the series together. Nami shifted her position to resting her head in his lap. Luffy's arm still hung around the couch from where she originally sat.  
"I'm really gonna miss you." She looks up at him, reaches out and caresses his cheek.  
"We can facetime every day like how we do here." Luffy suggests.  
"Yeah, but, we'll be in different time zones."  
"So, what're you trying to say?" Luffy became confused. Nami takes her hand back and sits up looking at him with furrowed brows.  
"No, what are you implying? I don't like your tone." Nami questions him back.  
"I'm not trying to say anything, I'm asking you what you're suggesting we do!"  
"Why do you sound so angry?!" Nami asks him with an attitude.  
"I'm not angry, I'm not." He answers her.  
They get quiet and Nami scoots away from him to sit on the other side of the couch. She pouts and fixes her eyes on the screen. Luffy rolls his eyes and scoots next to her.  
"I'm not mad, I'm scared...we're gonna be apart for a month which means we won't celebrate our first or second month together as a couple. The way you said we'd be in different time zones made me think you were gonna break up with me." Luffy confesses.  
"No way, I wouldn't break up with you because of the long distance." Nami turns back to him and holds his cheek in her hand. "We can do something special tonight….and maybe when I come back." she blushes.  
They both blush before they come closer, making their lips touch. Nami leans her head to the side deepening the kiss and slipping her tongue inside. She places her arms around his neck and gets up on her knees. Luffy hands on her hips gave her buttocks a squeeze causing her to let out a moan.  
They break the kiss to catch their breath. Some saliva fell on Nami's clothes once they stopped. Luffy looked at her again, he didn't say anything. She just went back for another kiss. This time, Nami pushes Luffy down on the couch with her body and makes out with him while unbuttoning his red button down.  
Once his shirt was off, she started planting kisses on his muscular chest. She straddles him and takes off her own shirt. Revealing her smooth skin, slender waist and black lace bra. Her body was decorated in light freckles which Luffy found extremely attractive. Nami face starts to turn red once she realized that he was examining her body and that she was about to have sex for the first time.  
She continues to kiss down to his hip bones where she undo his pants which she slides off of him. Luffy sits up on the couch and slides his boxers off. He revealed himself to her and she was taken back at how….massive her boyfriend is. She took a gulp looking at its length and width, she ties her hair back to finish what she started.  
On her knees she kneels between his thighs and runs a finger along his penis. She kisses his tip and watches as his penis twitches with excitement. She smiles and takes his penis and rests it on her tongue. Teasing him. She rests back on her heels so he can get a better view of her.  
If Luffy had his phone right now he'd take a photo of how sexy she looked right now, all he could do is take a mental photo of her and keep it in mind. Nami goes down, then comes up slowly, she could already taste his pre cum on her tongue. He's as hard as a rock right down so it's up to her to release all this pressure he's built up.  
Nami bobs her head up and down sucking off her boyfriend, giving his testicles kisses every now and them showing them love. In Luffy's mind, he wondered if she was really a virgin. Nami suddenly quickens her paces and Luffy tenses up, he could feel himself building up and-  
Luffy released himself inside her mouth, she tried to swallow as much as she could, her stomach grew a tiny bit from how much she had ingested. Some of his release running down her cleavage and making a mess around her mouth. They both were panting, more of Nami than Luffy, he still was hard.  
Nami stands up to take off her skirt leaving her in her matching lace underwear. She straddles Luffy again, lust and love in her eyes. She kisses him and pushes him back onto the couch back first, swirling their tongues together, their saliva lubricating each other tongues. Nami breaks the kiss and positions herself right over Luffy's face.  
Nami slides her panty to the side and goes lower, she feels a hot kiss on her inner thigh and lets out a moan. She closes her eyes and sits on his face. She was already wet, but she felt Luffy's hot, long tongue slip inside her and let out a cry of pleasure.  
Luffy held onto her thighs, trying to get her knees to dig deeper in the couch. He forgot he was hungry earlier, but having a taste of his girlfriend's sweet juices made him go crazy. He's hungry, really hungry.  
Nami starts panting at how good his tongue felt inside her, she takes her bra off to cup her bust and she starts bucking her hips along his face. She felt like she was riding his penis, when it was just his tongue.  
"L-L-Luffy, oh kami!" she moans and cums onto his face.  
Luffy caught the majority of her juice in his mouth and sucked around her vagina to clean her up from the mess she made. Before she got up he sucked really hard on her inner thigh leaving a purple bruise.  
She gets up from on top of him and lays on the couch exhausted. Luffy gets up to find the condom in his pants. Usopp slipped him earlier. Unwrapping the extra large package and slipping it on. Without saying a word to each other, they read each other's mind.  
Nami turns around to kneel on the couch she holds onto the couch waiting for him to enter. Luffy stood back to take in the view, he knew she was beautiful, but this was a different type of beauty. She was sweating a bit, a few hair strands sticking to her face, her panting and exposing herself to him. She was incredibly sexy right now.  
She looks over to see Luffy just standing there, "come on now, I'm growing impatient." she says tiredly.  
Luffy smirks then comes behind her, he spreads her cheeks and teases her private using his penis. Everytime she would think he'd slip it in, he'd graze past her entrance. Nami lets out a moan every time he'd touch her there with his penis.  
"L-Luffy...ahhh!" She yelps.  
He stayed inside her a while so she could adjust to his size. All of him wasn't inside her, Nami groans in pain while her vagina stretches around his thick penis. She arches her back and pants for a while before giving him the okay.  
Luffy moves out slowly and in again slowly, Nami bites her bottom lip at the incredible sensation, he was so careful with her which she appreciated since it's her first time. He leans over to deepen the penetration, his hands moved from her pelvis to her bust. He cups her breast squeezing her pink, thick, hard buds between his fingers. Nami couldn't help, but to moan louder.  
Once he was done with her buds, he quickened his pace and placed his hands back on her pelvis, Nami lost the strength in her arms and fell into the couch making her ass in a higher position. Luffy was impressed she still had a deep arch although she couldn't hold herself any longer. The sound of their skin coming in contact with one another because of Luffy placing a leg on the couch, echoes throughout the house. Her vagina even started queefing, which Luffy found incredibly attractive and went even faster.  
"Ahhhh….Luffy...Oh kami!" She moans his name which was music to his ears.  
Nami had cum, but that didn't stop him, her juice running down her legs while some splatter on Luffy's lower abdomen. Luffy was quick and deep inside her, Nami felt her vision going blurring and her mind going all over the place. She was simply over the moon.  
"You're..tightening around..me...Nami" Luffy winces as it suddenly becomes hard to go the pace he was going out. She cummed again, more juice running down her legs and more getting on Luffy, as soon as she loosened up again, Luffy picked up his pace to cum as well.  
"Here it comes." Luffy grunts as he comes closer to ejaculating, finally he cums and pulls out before he goes soft. Nami limp body on the couch panting from the workout they just had. Luffy takes off the condom to throw away.  
He slid his boxers on and realized Nami looked faint.  
"You okay Nami?" Luffy asks concerningly. "It didn't hurt right? Sorry if I went too far."  
Nami breathes restlessly on the couch, she felt nauseous all of a sudden. Her vision is a bit hazy and she was sweating profusely. Luffy starts panicking when he doesn't get a response. He gets up to slide his pants on and button back up his shirt.  
"I….I'm fine. I just...need a minute." She says weakly.  
Luffy could see her starting to turn pale. He's probably gone too far. Sitting her up she lets her rest on him for a bit.  
"Luffy...I..I love you." Nami says weakly, looking him in the eyes.  
Luffy's worried expressions turned into a silly grin. She said the words. She said he loved him. Before he could say it back she passed out.  
...  
Three days later, at the airport, Nami stood with her luggage giving Nojiko a big hug. Luffy stood to the side letting the two sisters hug it out. After they finish hugging, Nami looks at Luffy who makes his way over to her.  
"I'm gonna miss you." They said at the same time.  
They giggle, then look each other in the eyes.  
"I love you." Luffy says, staring at her directly. "Please...stay safe." He brings her into a hug. Nami snuggles herself into his arms.  
"I love you too. So...wait for me." she smiles at him.  
"Of course." He kisses her forehead.  
Nami tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "when I come back, you better not make me pass out like last time." then kisses his cheek.  
Luffy's face turns head and Nami waves goodbye to Nojiko and Luffy while rolling away with her luggage. "See you guys later, I'll be back in two months!"  
...  
End of Season One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While editing I couldn't bring myself to read the sex scene XD. I hope you guys enjoyed Season 1 of Big Sea High School. I'm currently writing out the plot for next season and it'll have some good juicy drama this time. As always, Stay Tuned!


End file.
